Fairy Tail
by MyaBooo
Summary: Pulled for review"It was a mistake Loving her. She could ruin me with the touch of her finger." Clarissa Fairchild is no ordinary Cinderella. What happens when a mystery boy appears?What will happen when a prince comes into her life? She battles the feelings of being in a love triangle through this old timy story.
1. The Mystery Boy

**This is my first fanfic so please tell me if it's good or not. Thanks**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any thing.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Clarissa Fairchild~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Dancing bears, painted wings,  
>Things I almost remember,<br>and a song someone sings,  
>once upon a December."<p>

"OOO, will you shut up with that racket. Every day gosh, No man will want a woman that sounds like a dying animal." says my evil stepsister.

I would say that I have a very privileged life. I live with my grouchy stepmother, Jocelyn, and her daughter, Aline. Ever since my father died, I have wanted to run away. I'm no Cinderella. My stepmother doesn't make me clean the filthy floors. She doesn't make me wear week old rags. No, I wear pearls and diamonds, silk and fur.

My stepmother treats me like a queen, but behind closed doors I'm abused verbally. They say things like "No man will want you. If it weren't for the money I would have kicked you out. You sound like a dying bird when you sing. Dress respectfully so I look good." I rarely leave the house, only to go shopping.

In my father's will he gave me all the money, all the deeds to his land and gave my mother nothing. He died shortly after my stepmother and he married. Now, I could run away and find a new home, but that's not my nature. The people of this town call me the fairest of them all, Beautiful, Sweet, Intelligent. If I left, it would kill my stepmother, she wouldn't be able to keep a home. So, I stay in this dark lonely home and Dream of a land where happiness is always present and any oppressors would be banished.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jonathan Morgenstern~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Thanks Miss. Peterson."

"Oh, honey tell your mother I said hi"

"OK" I say as I pick up my mother's lunch

This town is a mystery, a scandal. Everyone knows everyone, But everyone has secrets. Not a lot of people know me though, I'm nineteen and young. I have a taste for adventure. Some people call me outlandish and selfish. Selfish my ass. Just because I'm the Princes guard, doesn't mean I'm an arrogant asshole like him. Prince Sebastian, Heir to the throne. He and I have been together since we were three years old.

My father is on the Queens guard. He brought me to the castle to train and learn how to be a knight. Since I was around the queen's son all the time, she thinks of me as her second son. She let me live in the castle to be closer. Now that I'm older I can come and go as I please.

I ride towards my mother's clothing shop, and wave at all the maidens that past by. The store is small, with wood and gold embellishments. I don't get why father doesn't help her with the money. He never visits her anymore. Outside there is a fancy horse and carriage. I walk in and head to the back, to drop off my mother's lunch.

"But ma'am this is our finest, your daughter seems to love it" my mother says, She's talking to a middle aged woman with a younger version of her by her side.

"She's not my daughter she's my step daughter." The old woman says in a stern tone, like she's ashamed.

I wonder if she's talking about the girl next to her. The girl next to her is like her younger clone. It's kind of creepy. I walk around to my mother's office, silently, putting her food down that I had bought. As I go to the back of the store, I run into a woman, spilling her belongings. Shit.

"I'm so sorry ma'am, my apologies" I say as I finish picking up her things and stand up, slowly.

Beauty, goddess, Queen, all these words flow my mind as I see this young woman with red hair that's long and flowing on her shoulders. She looks at me and smiles, her lips so full and red. I look at her eyes and I'm lost for my words. There like emeralds so, green you can barely see the pupil. She must be at least sixteen her skin is shiny and glowing with happiness.

"Sir?" she says her voice soft and oh so beautiful.

"Y...Y...Yes"

"May I have my things?"

"Yes, of course sorry", I say as I hand her belongings.

"Thank you"

I watch as she walks away, but doesn't make it far as she trips. I run over to her and grab her arm, to keep her from falling. I pull her to her feet but I can't let go of her smooth, honey kissed skin. I'm mesmerized.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Clarissa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"What in god's grace is this "My mother yells.

I immediately pull my arm out of the boys grasp.

"You", she points a finger at me.

"You should be acting like a lady. You Sir should not be in here. Act like a gentleman, and keep your hands off her."

"Mother I tripped this nice man was helping me", I say in a worry some tone. I look around and fidget with my hands.

"I beg to differ. Get in the carriage right now with your sister. I'll pay."

I grab my things from the floor and scurry out the door, Aline right on my tail. I only turn around once to see the mystery boy look at me.

"Turn around before mother yells at us", my sister demands.

As we reach the carriage a man opens the door for me and I climb in, Aline sits in front of me. We wait for a couple of minutes and mother comes in. She sits next to me and gives me a shameful look. I don't even dare to meet her gaze.

The ride home is silent. I start thinking about the boy. His hair was blond, his eyes golden like the sun. He had a very strong grip. He's a mystery, and fascinating. I must find out who he is. When we get to the house, our maid Rose greets us at the door and takes our coats. Rose has been with me since I was sixteen. She's like a mother to me.

I run to my huge room and drop my things on my bed. I wander and soon find Rose in the kitchen, I grab a stool and sit next to her watching as she makes pastries.

"Clarissa, are you OK?" She says in a soft voice.

"Yes, it's just…., well you see while we were shopping I bumped into this boy…" I drag on.

"What kind of boy?" she raises her eyebrows.

"He had blond hair, gold eyes, very tall."

"Oh, I know who you're talking about. Clarissa you should stay away from him. His father is head of the knights. Valentine Morgenstern he's very…, and his son…" she seemed like she's spectacle about him.

"Just stay away from him", she ends.

"But …"

"Clarissa please." She looks up and stares at me.

"OK, would you like some help."

She nods her head; I grab the apples and start to peel them.

**Well how did it go? Reviews.**


	2. The Ball

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, I will update hopefully during the weekends. Her dress will be on my profile page**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jonathan Morgenstern~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She walked away not even saying a word to me. The most beautiful girl in the world just walked away from me. My mother looks at me with a stress full look. I know I may have just cost her a customer.

"Mother.", I say trying to explain.

"Please Jonathan, where is my lunch." I feel worried

"Your father hasn't sent me any money. I'm going to lose the shop if I don't pay Mr. Tanner."

I sigh and reach in my pocket for fifteen gold coins.

"Who was that girl with the red hair?" I say begging her to tell me some information about this girl.

"Her mother is a pain, Clarissa Fairchild a nice girl though, a good girl for marriage."

She's a pretty fucking hot girl. I just want to…

"Why do you ask?" my mother interrupts my dirty thoughts.

"No reason"

3 days later:

I saw her in my dreams, her fiery red hair, and green eyes. But, then she disappeared, poof. I'm packing now to go to go back to the kingdom. I come close to the stables and laugh as Alec runs up to me covered in mud. That boy is always covered in mud.

"Jonathon my fellow, where have you been?" He asks as I jump off my horse. I walk towards him and hand him the reins.

"Why my muddy, stable man. I have been at my mothers."

"How is she?"

"She's… busy…" I end my sentence as Isabelle comes around the corner and hugs me.

"Jonathon! You missed it. Sebastian had this huge party with a bunch of sluts." She screams.

"Really?" I sigh.

I dread my job sometimes, always cleaning up the princes fuck ups. I walk down the halls and smell the alcohol. As I walk in, there is at least fifteen girls just on the floor. There are two more on the bed with Sebastian. I grab a cup of water from his bathroom and throw it on him.

"Bloody hell. Why did you do that?" He sits up and throws a pillow at me. I chuckle.

"Okay, Lady's get out. The prince loved having you over, but it is time to go… Yes, Yes hate me but if you don't get out I will be forced to behead you." I smile at the girls. None of them move. I start to pull my sword out and they scramble to get up. I turn around and throw a shirt at Sebastian.

"Now if you don't get out of bed I'm going to be forced to tell your mother about this. Then she would have to cancel your ball full of gorgeous sluts."

"You wouldn't?" He scowls.

"O, I would." I smirk and walk out of the door.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Clarissa Fairchild~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I'm in our living room with my mother. I got bored so, I started playing with our dog, Lucy; she's a tiny, energetic, Maltese. All of the sudden my step sister comes into the living room jumping, and shouting.

"Mother, Mother the prince is having a ball, to find a wife." My sister says happily

"A ball, a wife, well when is it."

"Tonight, what if I got chosen what if I…" my mother interrupted her.

"Rose, get Clarissa ready and presentable. Dress her in the finest she has. Tonight we will find her a husband."

My mother walks up stairs to get dressed. My sister looks at me and scowls. I wonder why she's so mad, were going to a ball. Rose comes in and helps me off the floor. I grab Lucy and hold her in my arms. When we get into my room, Rose makes a bath for me, and I wash up. When I get out and she puts my corset on, tightly tying it, I go to my vanity and sit.

Rose does my makeup and puts my jewelry on me. I start to think about what will happen at the ball. If I was chosen, what would happen? What will people think of me? I start to think about Jonathon. What if he's there? My mother walks in and sits next to me; she's wearing a purple dress with silver embellishments. I see my sister leaning against the door frame; she's wearing a blue dress with silver trimming.

"You look pretty mother, sister" I say in a quiet voice.

"You look more beautiful, I love your necklace." She points to the heart pendent on my neck. Right before my father died he gave me the pendent. It's all I have left of him.

"Well we should get going don't want to be late." My sister says, I wonder what's wrong with her.

We arrived at the ball and it was dark outside. We all got out and headed up the stairs to the entrance. The two guards greeted us and let us in. I start to walk down the stairs, but I stop and look up at all the people, there all staring at me. I see them whispering. I look towards the king and queen. I see the prince and then there he is, standing right next to the prince, standing proud and tall, Jonathon Morgenstern. He looks up and we lock eyes.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jonathon Morgenstern~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I can't believe she's here. Maybe I can finally introduce myself. She looks beautiful; her dress is white with gold draping and gold trimming. She had a cape on; the bottom was a swirly design, with her initials C.F. I wish it was C.M. Her red hair was down and stood out. Her eyes were locked on mine as she walked towards the king and queen.

"Do you see that girl, I think she's looking at me" Sebastien says looking at Clarissa. "Wait, she's looking at you." He said in amusement and shock.

She comes up to the king, bows, the queen, bows, and then the prince. She comes and bows then looks at me and smiles. I look at Sebastian his face masked with confusion. Maybe I could get a dance with her. Things are looking good.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Clarissa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I start to walk to the King to pay my respects'. I curtsied to the king and the queen, and then walked over to the prince. I curtsied and stood up looking at Jonathan. I was very nervous, I don't even know why. I barley know him. He looked at me then the prince, then back at me. All of the sudden he grabbed my hand, bowed and kissed the top.

"It's nice seeing you again." Jonathon said.

"You to, you work for the crown?" I asked curious why he was standing next to a prince when I met him in a dress shop.

"Yes, umm", he said looking around, "May I have this dance."

I took his hand and he led me to the middle of the ball room. I put my hand in his and the other on his shoulder, he put his other hand around my waist. I thought that I would feel nervous with him wanting to dance with me. He took that fear away and made me feel comfortable. I looked into is golden eyes and we swayed on the ballroom floor.

"So, you work for the Crown?" I asked.

"Yes, you sound surprised."

"No not at all it's just when I first saw you were in a dress shop and..."

"Oh, you thought I was a commoner?" he said surprisingly

"Well yes, but I see you here standing next to the prince."

"You see my dear Clarissa; I have been here for sixteen years. I am the prince's personal guard. His protector, I'm only a mere servant."

"Oh, well that's nice, I …." I was about to say something when the prince stopped us.

"Sorry to interrupt but I would like to have a dance with this dashing young lady." The prince said, taking my hand.

"Yes your highness." Jonathan looked at me tipped his head then bowed to the prince and walked away.

The music started to play and the prince took my hand in his and we started to dance. He didn't dance like Jonathon. He danced very urgently.

"Thank you for this dace your highness", I said in a soft voice

"Call me Sebastien, what's your name princess?" He asked in a slow deep voice.

"Clarissa, I'm no princess your highness."

"You look like one, you have a very nice name, it's beautiful." He said pausing to look at me, "You look uneasy, come to the garden with me."

He pulled his hand from my waist. He looked at me once reassuringly. "Come, princess."

As we walked to the garden I saw all the people dancing around us stop and stare. I saw my mother look at me with a thrilled look on her face. My sister looked sad and lonely. I saw Jonathon in a corner looking at me with sorrow in his eyes. I wonder why? When we got to the garden I was amazed. There were so many flowers. He led me around the flowers and to a little stone bridge that rested on top of a lake. We went to the middle and stood looking out at the pond.

"Do you see me as a princess, Sebastien?" I Asked wondering if that's what I was in people's eyes.

He looked up at me; I could see the sparkle in his eyes. I could see how his hair fell so lightly on his eyes. He moved closer to me and put his hand on my cheek.

"In my eyes you're a Queen, you're sweet, kind, intelligent. Everything a Queen should be." He said.

I'm falling in love. I've never felt so special, He's so sweet. He looked me in the eyes and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"We should get back before my father thinks I've kidnapped you." He says smiling.

I brought my hand to my cheek and smiled. Sebastian brought me in to the castle ballroom and introduced me to the King and Queen. I was about to say hello when my stepmother came behind me and said that it was time to go. She went ahead to the carriage. I said goodbye to the prince and started to walk out when I stumbled into a man. Jonathan.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jonathan Morgenstern~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She's leaving she can't leave I have to tell her how I feel. I saw how she danced with him, happily. I wish I was him. I wish I was the one to hold her hand, to kiss her check. It was so rude of him to just come while I and Clarissa were dancing. I envy him. I see her heading to the doors so I run to catch up with her. I finally get in front of her and she doesn't see me causing her to bump into me.

"I'm so sorry sir I", She says while looking up, she looks at me and smiles, "Jonathon, I, We have to stop meeting like this." Her voice is so insistent.

"I Love you "I say she looks at me shocked.

"Jonathon, I…" She sounds surprised.

"I love you, you may not feel the same, and even though I've only seen you two times. Clarissa, I love everything about you, your voice, and the way you walk, your beauty. I want you to know that." I finish hoping she feels the same.

She doesn't answer; I lean down and press my lips to her soft ones. She seems shocked but calms. I pull away and she smiles.

"I must go my mother is waiting." She says, walking away towards a carriage. I watch as she gets in looking back only once. She's smiling. She's going to be the death of me.

**Sorry guys I know I changed Alec to Sebastien but you'll get were I'm going soon enough.**


	3. The Prince

**I am loving how this story is going. I hope to add all the TMI Characters.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jonathon Morgenstern~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Next day:

"Jonathon, can you come train with me. I want to talk to you about something." Sebastien says, ordering me to get up from the chair.

I get up lazily, and follow him like a puppy. I hate this job. I have to do every little thing he tells me to do. I wonder what he wants to talk about. Maybe he'll fire me, and send me back. As we walk into the training room, I notice a rack with 5 knives, two long poles, and a sword. He goes by the rack and picks up the poles throwing me one.

"Nice reflexes." He says as I catch the pole with one hand.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I say wondering why he had to call me.

"I wanted to talk about my future wife." He looks at me with a testing look on his face.

"Sir, I don't think I should…"

"I want Clarissa to be my wife." He says in a stern tone.

No, Clarissa can't marry someone like him. This cannot be happening. While I was distracted Sebastien swung his pole out, under my feet, making me fall backwards. My back hurts now, and I'm pissed.

"Why do you look disappointed, you and Clarissa were just friends right? I hope I'm not stealing her.", He comes by my side and puts the pole by my heart pressing firmly down; "She will be mine. I'm going in a couple of hours to claim her, I want you to come."

He can't claim her; she's a human not a toy. I hate the smirk on his face, as the pace of my breathing picks up, he's pressing the pole too hard on my chest. He lets go and walks to put the pole back, I'm still lying on the floor dumfounded.

"You will not only be a guard for me but her as well. When I'm not home you will be by her side. When she's sleeping, eating, walking, you will be my second pair of eyes watching her. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your highness." I hate this man. It's like he's always trying to one up me.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Clarissa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I can feel the rays of sunlight on my face. I open my eyes a tad bit to see who has opened my windows, Rose, she holding Lucy in her arms. She sees me waking up and comes over puts the dog on the bed, and kisses my forehead.

"Good morning Clarissa, I'll be back with breakfast. I want to hear all about last night." She says while walking out the door.

I smile and cuddle my face into my goose feather pillows, closing my eyes. I remember last night The Prince and I dancing, Him bringing me to the garden, Him calling me beautiful, Meeting the king and queen. Then I remember Jonathon's full lips against mine. I remember how he pressed his lips so softly, as if I were to break. I'm brought out of my dream by something wet on my face. I open my eyes and Lucy is licking me, her white fur sticking up in odd pieces. I hear the door open to find Rose. She looks at me and smiles. I see her walk over to me on the bed and put the tray down.

"Tell me everything darling. Oh, but first this came today. "She says handing me a letter.

_"Dear Clarissa Fairchild,_

_I enjoyed our time last night. I think I have chosen the one for me. Last night was the best one I've had in years. I'm coming to talk with your mother; I want to be with you forever. I hope to be with you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Sebastien Verlac_

He's coming for me; I'm so excited I jump out of bed and run to my mother's room. I open the door; she looks at me with a grumpy look. I run to her and throw the paper at her. She slowly reads it. I watch as her face goes from grumpy to fascination to excitement.

"Rose, get Clarissa dressed now. I'll get Aline ready. The prince is coming." She says tossing the paper back at me.

I run to my room and Rose picks out gold dress with blue trimming. I sit at my vanity and she does my makeup. I pick up my father's pendent and press it to my heart. I remember how he used to hold me. He would tell me stories every night about being a princess. My reverie stops when I hear the horns blowing, a carriage and horses and men; he's here, my prince.

I get up and go to the stairs railing looking down. I see my mother and my sister standing next to her. I see three men walk in, bowing to my mother. Then I see Jonathon, he walks in behind the prince. Jonathon is here. Jonathon is my prince, not Sebastien.

"Clarissa, we have visitors will you please come down." My mother shouts in a calm voice.

I slowly walk down the stairs staring down at the floor trying not to make eye contact with Jonathon. I walk up to the Sebastien and bow. I slowly rise, locking eyes with him. He smiles at me and reaches his hand to my cheek. His hand is ruff, but gentle. He slowly removes his hand and twirls a piece of my hair on his finger.

"You look beautiful Clarissa. Shall we go to talk? "He gestures to the room towards our right.

My mother nodes her head in approval, she walks in next to the prince, leaving me and Jonathon. I can feel his eyes staring. I look up to find golden eyes, full of lust and sorrow. I wish it wasn't my fault that those pretty eyes are sad. I couldn't take the disappointment. I rush into the room sitting on the far end of the couch, away from Sebastien. I watch as Jonathon comes in closes the doors, and sits on a chair by the door. Why do both of these men have to be so dashing?

"I know this must be sudden but, I wish to marry your daughter." Sebastien says looking at my mother.

"Why yes this is excellent. We always wished for this day to come." He face was full of excitement.

O, Please she's just looking forward to living in the castle. I soon grow bored.

"Clarissa, why don't we go outside and leave the grownups to their tea?"

I look up at Jonathon and nod my head. Sebastien kisses my forehead. We walk out closing the door behind us. I'm left with Jonathon again, I feel his eyes again. I can't take it; I walk out into the garden. I hear Jonathon follow, close behind. I walk to the fountain leaning over. He comes up next to me his back towards the water.

"I would love it if you would stop staring at me." I say with a teasing tone.

"It's not my fault I can't keep my eyes off of a masterpiece." He chuckles scooting closer to me.

I walk away before he gets to close. I walk to the empty tiled area of the garden. I want to feel his soft touch again. His breath on my skin. He walks up behind me placing a red rose in front of me. I turn around and smile. He puts the rose in my hair.

"Can we finish our dance from last night?" he says reaching for me.

He grabs my hips and sways with me; I step on his foot laughing. He looks at me with amusement on his face. We continue to dance, giggling. He stumbles almost tripping; I grab his shoulder putting one hand around his neck. He grabs my waist and we continue laughing. That is in till I hear a cough.

I look up to find the angry eyes of Sebastien. I let go of Jonathon, backing away slowly. I can feel the smile play on my lips. I watch as Sebastien comes over to me, rage in his eyes. He grabs a fistful of my hair and yanks my head back. I gasp from the sudden pain. He crashes his rough lips on mine. His lips are not like Jonathon's. Jonathon is soft and gentle. He lets go of me then turns to Jonathon.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jonathon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

He's hurting her, he's hurting me. I can only watch as he grabs her roughly. I hear her gasp, I watch as lets go of her, pain splayed across her face. He looks at me, wiping his mouth.

"Watch over Clarissa. I wouldn't want my fiancé to be hurt. I don't think you would like that either. The men will grab her things. Stay with her tonight, tomorrow morning I expect her to be on the castle steps. I must leave to more important matters." He says walking by me.

"Oh and Jonathan." he says turning to look at me. "If you touch Clarissa again, I will kill you with my own hands, even if she asks you to touch her." He finishes, walking away. I look at Clarissa; her eyes are glassy, broken. I forget about the no touchy thing. I pull her to my chest, I hear her muffled sobs.

"I'm scared. I don't want you to get hurt because of me." She says her voice cracking with sorrow.

"I am to." I whisper in her hair

After Sebastien's big ordeal we stay wrapped up in each other's arms for a while. Her sobs calmed down and she released me, saying that it was getting late and she was hungry. Me being her guard and servant, she led me to the kitchen and I made her some dinner. She ate while we talked.

"You're a good cook." She says spaghetti hanging out of her mouth.

"My mother taught me when I was young." I chuckled and grabbed the noodle hanging out of her mouth.

"She taught you well."

"Well my father was never really home. My mother was my everything. She taught me how to cook, sew, and act like a gentlemen. I would do anything for my mother."

"I never knew my mother. My father died soon after my stepmother and he were married." Her voice was cracking.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be I don't need your pity. I have a new life with you and my soon to be husband."

"About that before we came here Sebastien gave me new orders, I will now be your servant and protector." I could hear the proudness in my voice.

She smiled wide and jumped to give me a hug. "That's great. We can spend more time together." Before I could answer she was walking up the stairs.

I being curious followed her, she walked into a room. I walked in after her and closed the door. The room was a light shade of pink. It had a white bed with white sheets. There was a vanity placed in between two windows. I looked over at her and she walked into a bathroom.

I paced over to the door and slowly pushed it in only to be stopped by a lady with brown hair, opening the door. She looked at me, stepped forward and closed the door behind her. In her hands she held a stack of clothes. I turned around and sat on the bed.

"She's taking a bath." She said not even looking at me.

"You're Jonathon Morgenstern aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am. You are." I asked politely.

"Rose. I am Clarissa's maid. Do me a favor and don't hurt her in any way. I know your father; I hope you're not like him. "She says walking in to the bathroom with a different stack of clothes.

Clarissa comes out with her hair down; she's wearing a baggy night gown. She smiles and sits down on the bed. Rose comes over to her whispers something in her ear, Clarissa shakes her head. Rose leaves letting in a little white ball of fur. The white ball of fur looks at me and growls.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Clarissa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Rose asks me if I would want anything else for the night. I answer no. She leaves letting Lucy in. Lucy not knowing Jonathon, growls. I get up quickly and grab her. I went back to the bed pulled down the covers and put her down.

"Sorry, she's very protective." I say

"No problem. I think I should get going…" He says smiling.

"No…I mean…stay, I want to get to know you." I don't want him to leave just yet

"o.k., what do you want to know."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black, when did your father die?"

"When I was ten, why did you ask that?"

"Just wanted to know."

"He was a very…" I pause yawning. "He was a very good man."

"I would have loved to meet him. You should get to bed."

"Tell me a story." I say not wanting him to leave.

He takes of his armor leaving him in his pants and white puffy shirt. He climbs into bed sitting next to me. I laid down closing my eyes.

"One upon a time, there was a little girl who found a picture in a bush she picked it up and kept it. The picture was a little boy. One day she got married and her husband found the picture. He asked 'Whose this', 'My first love 'she said. The man smiled and said, 'that's funny because I lost this picture when I was five."

"That's cute." I said barley in a whisper

I heard the bed move a little but I could still feel his warmth. I slowly closed my eyes. Tomorrow I shall be with a future husband. I shall be a princess.

**Reviews Please**


	4. Note

This is for greygirl2358 and all my readers.

I love yall. That was creppy. LOL. But i love criticism, every time i read a review im happy that someone likes what im writing. Any ideas you have to tell me. Btw im thinking about doing songs with it idk. Ummmm... Alec and Sebastian, Sorry but what i was going for i had to change them. i don't want to say any thing but, For what im going for i had to change them. Sorry.

_Sincerely yours,_

MyaBooo

P.s. might post another chapter


	5. Relization

**hey y'all. hears chapter 4. Remember the criticism, and lots of reviews.**

**CPOV**

The hot air breathing down my neck woke me up. I could feel something warm on my back; I had an arm around my waist. I slowly turned around so I was facing my captor. Jonathan had his hair splayed across his face, his eyes were closed. He had a smug look on his face. I had to stifle back a laugh. He looked so cute. He groaned and moved letting go of me.

**JPOV**

I heard a giggle; this giggle was right next to me. I moved my handover my face hiding my eyes. When Clarissa fell asleep I watched her peacefully. I must have fallen asleep in her bed, i could get fired for this. I can not believe that shes going to marry that prick. I could feel my princess staring at me.

"I know I may be handsome but you can stop staring." I say as I moved my hand away from my eyes and turned my head to face her.

Her red hair was splayed across her shoulders. She sat on her side, smiling at me, leaning on her elbow. I swear her mother was a goddess.

"Good morning." Her voice was so innocent.

"How did you sleep?" I said getting up

"Perfect." She moved her hand to hide her smile

"Well we shall be going to the castle. I'll wait down stairs for you.

As i walk down stairs i start to think about how im going to steal her away. She knows she does not want to marry Sebastien. I don't know why she goes through this. It makes me mad that hes forcing her into this marriage.

**CPOV**

As I walked down the spiraling stair case, my dress flowed all around me. I heard Jonathon in the kitchen. He had lily in his lap. Rose was cooking dressed in her finest.

"Rose why are you all dressed up?" I say in a sweet voice.

"She's coming with us Clarissa." Jonathon said not looking at me. Is he mad?

"Jonathon I'm ready to go now."

"Then let's go."He says this in a very hushed tone.

We get in the carriage and rose sits next to me, with lily in her lap. Jonathon stares out the window not making eye contact with me. I start to think about Sebastien. I am going to marry him. He is mean to me. I can't marry a monster; I guess I will have to give him one more chance. When we get to the castle the carriage pulls up to the front. Rose gets out and Jonathon stares at me. He stands up and gets out sighing.

I get out and see Sebastien with a big grin on his face. Jonathon stands next to him and looks at me. Sebastien sees our eye contact and whispers something in Jonathon's ear. Jonathon frowns and walks to the back of the carriage.

"Clarissa I missed you, welcome to the palace."Sebastien grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers.

We walk through the grand star case with spiraling gold arches. Jonathon is behind us staring at the floor. He leads me in to a room with many couches and a dining table. Jonathon comes in and stands by the door. I see the balcony and walk to the edge peering over at the lake bellow.

"Carissa you must forgive my behavior the other day." I took the drink in his hand.

"I have a gift for you, as an apology."

I watch as he pulls out a silver chain, with a pink heart surrounded by diamonds. I smile and he comes behind me. I grab my hair so he can put it on. Once it's on he puts his hands around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder.

"I can see us now ruling the kingdom. We will be the couple of the century. Now I have some work to do in the eastern kingdoms. I'm sorry to leave so early, I'll be back by the end of the week. Jonathon will take care of you. Wont you Jonathon?" I look over at Jonathon and he nods his head.

"Yes Sir."

Sebastien starts to walk towards the door. I get this sudden urge to do something. I run over to him.

"Wait Sebastien."

I stand on my tippy toes and kiss him lightly on the lips. I hear Jonathon snicker and walk out the door. Sebastien walks out leaving me to stare out at the lake . I'm here, finally. I never thought that I would be in a castle. I walk to the table and see a silver crown, with intricate designs. Sitting next to it was a note saying,

"For my princess." I smile and pick it up placing it on my head. I walk to the door to tell Rose But I run into Sebastien and

**JPOV**

I watch as she willingly kisses him. I get to pissed and walk out the door. Sebastien soon comes out, looking at me.

"I'm sorry for the other day I just… I want to keep her safe you know."He looks like he's ashamed.

"Yeah I get it." He's making me feel sorry for him.

"Just… keep her safe. Since she will be a princess soon, more people will want to get to her. Make sure she doesn't get in to trouble."

"I understand, I…" The door opens and Sebastien and I look to see Clarissa with a tiara on her looks beautiful.

"I'll be going."Sebastien turns and walks down the hall.

Silence overwhelms the hallway. I watch as she stars at Sebastien's back. This gives me a chance to admire her pretty features. She has very pouty lips, her eyes a pretty color of green. She turns and smiles at me. The crown on her head suits her, I'm happy that she's happy.

"I shall be going to see Rose. Do you know where the kitchen is, I'll get lost if I go by myself. "

"Yes ma'am, follow me."I say and hold out my arm.

She takes my arm.

"This castle is very fascinating. I was wondering if after we go to the kitchen you could give a tour of the rest of the castle since you've been here for a couple of weeks. And maybe you could introduce me to some of the staff?" Her voice is mesmerizing.

"Yeah the staff here is very kind. Alec is my buddy he's the stableman. He takes care of the horses. I also love Eva she's one of the cooks, she knows how to make my tummy happy."Clarissa giggles when I say this.

"Well hears the kitchen." I see her smile and gasp.

**CPOV**

"Well hears the kitchen." He says

The kitchen is bigger than my whole backyard. There's flour flying everywhere. I let go of Jonathon's arm and wonder to one of the tables. I see pastries of many different sizes and colors. I pick one up, and eat it.

"Mmmmm" I say as my eyes roll back. This is so good.

I hear Jonathon laugh, "Good right, Eva the girl I was talking about is here." All of the sudden I see a chubby woman turn the corner. Her brown hair is in two braids, her eyes wide with curiosity. She has white flour on her cheeks.

"Oh the princess, do you love my cooking, oh it's wonderful that you love it, Jonathon my dear thank you for bringing her here. I heard about the marriage I can't what to make the cake, come, come I want to show you some ideas." Eva pulls me to the table and pulls out a book. I see Jonathon looking at me, with a frown.

I start to think about the wedding and the grand dress, but when I see me walking down the aisle I see Jonathon not Sebastien. I'm marring Sebastien; I want to be with Jonathon. I want to be with the one that will love me and that I can rely on.

**JPOV**

I show Clarissa the rest of the castle. I also introduced her to Isabelle, She will dress and serve Clarissa. She met all the castle staff and they all asked her when the wedding was. She would say' that you can't have a wedding without a groom', and they would laugh. Later that night, I took her to the dining room and we ate dinner.

"Are you ready to get married?" I asked politely.

"No."

"Well are you going to go through with it?" Please say no please say no.

"Yes, I kind of have to."

"Your grown woman, you can make your own decisions."

"Yes but what about my mother, if I marry the prince she'll have a home, and be happy. And Sebastien he'll... be left with no wife."

This made me mad, that she thinks her life revolves around her mother. I stood up and pushed my chair out, slamming a fist on the table.

"You don't have to do what she says. You could leave and live the life that you want to."

"I can't… I can't just leave her… and he'll"I could see the tear roll down her cheek.

I bent down on my knees in front of her, and grabbed both of her hands. I looked into her glassy eyes and found tears.

"You could run away with me Clarissa. You could have the life you want. We could be together. I love…" She interrupted me.

"I love you too." her voice ragged with sadness . Shock rolled through my body.

"Then run away with me, be mine."

She sat up pushing me away, tear rolling down her cheek, "I'm sorry I can't, I love you but I can't." I watched in defeat as she ran out of the dinning room.


	6. I love you

**Sorry its late but i didnt have time to update.**

**CPOV**

I woke early in the morning, the thoughts of what Jonathon said last night worried me. I can't run away. I have to go through with the wedding it's my duty, to help my mother and become a ruler for the kingdom.

As I walk through the hallways of the castle, my white dress hugging my body, I hear a woman humming. I walk towards the humming and find a very tall, slim, girl with a needle in her mouth. She's sitting in a stool, fabric everywhere. I walk towards her, and then a skinny, sparkly dress catches my eye.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I turn and see Isabelle.

"Yes very"

"I have something for you. It will match your dress." I watch as she pulls out a white sparkly crown. "I overheard you and Jonathon. I'm sorry for sneaking, but he loves you… And I…I don't know if you feel the same but… He meant what he said." She turns and walks out of the room. "Have a good day my lady."

With that I walk out, on a mission to find Jonathon. I walk to the kitchen to find some yummy pastries. I walk to the ballroom to be met by Lucy. I call her and she follows me down the hallway to Jonathon's room. I'm amazed at his bedroom, it's very clean. The sheets are all white and tucked in. I go to the window and look out. Excitement rushes through me, as I see Jonathon on a black horse. I see my sister watching him.

I run down to the stables. As I get closer I hear my sister and Jonathon talking and giggling. I hide behind the stable, and listen.

"So...You and my sister." I hear her say in sing-song-voice.

"No she's… going to marry Sebastian. I'm very happy for her."

"So you're single… The hottest man in the kingdom is single. I never thought that would happen" What is she doing?

"Yes but…" Jonathon stops and I realize that Lucy is not by my side and barking at Jonathon. Jonathon not being stupid calls my name.

"Clarissa…you there." He says in a low voice

I turn the corner and smile looking up at him through my eyelashes. He smiles and runs towards my picking me up, twirling me around. He puts me down my back towards him, His arms around my waist, and his head on my shoulder. I look up at my sister her arms crossed, a frown plastered on her face. I try to ignore her.

"You smell wonderful." Jonathon mumbles in to my neck.

"Is that a good thing?" I giggle

"Absolutely.", He kisses my shoulder.

"Carissa how are you doing." Aline says looking at me with disgust.

"I'm fine, you."

"Good…Good."

"Clarissa come eat breakfast please. Jonathon bring her up here right now." I turn to see Rose standing on the balcony. I laugh and look at Jonathon. He wiggles his eyebrows and I start to run. Him being stronger and faster than me catches up quickly and throws me over his shoulder. I scream and pound his back. I hit him again but, mistake his butt for his back.

"Hey there I know it's all plump and everything but you don't have to abuse it." He says

I give up and just hang, on his back. He ascends the stairs and I watch as my sister follows looking sad. I kind of feel for her, me having all the looks and the man. Jonathon puts me down in a chair and sits next to me. Rose comes behind me and puts a plate down. The plate has two eggs and a piece of bacon. It kind of looks like a smiley face. As she walks out Jonathon says.

"What about me, Rose, I thought we were buddies."

She scowls and then huffs walking out. I look at Jonathon and watch as he stares at me in awe.

"What?" I say thinking something's on my face.

"Nothing, your just… I want to show you something when you're finished."

"OK what is it?"

"Can't tell you it's a surprise, you'll love it though."

"Where is it." I ask sweetly my mouth full.

"Well were going to have to get the horses."

After I finish eating, we go down to the stables. Jonathon gets a black horse. He calls her black beauty. I get on the horse behind him and rest my hands around his waist.I hear him tense and then relax into my touch. As the horse walks I watch as the dogs play and frolic through the meadow. We ride over to the other side of the island. When we get there he helps me down.

"Thank you. So where are we?" I ask politely

"This is where I came the night I kissed you."

"Oh…"

"This place gave me hope that I would be able to see you again. To touch you, to hold you." I could hear the strength in his voice.

He tries to walk towards me but I turn and walk quickly away. I feel like I know this place. It's a fantasy. There's a little river going through the willow trees. There are little daisies and flowers everywhere. I walk over to a willow tree and lean against it. Jonathon walks over and puts on hand by my head and leans towards me.

"My father before he died used to tell me all these stories about fairies and unicorns. One time he told me a story of a unicorn that would only come when you are in need of something. The creature would show you hope a sign." I tell him

"Do you miss him?"

"Of course."

He put his right hand on my chin rubbing softly.

"You are my angel, my beautiful angel."

"Jonathon please…" I could feel the tears at the back of my eyes.

Before I could say anything else his left hand moved to my hip, his right to the back of my neck.

"I would never, ever, leave you." A tear slipped down my cheek as he kissed me softly.

**JPOV**

I watch as she walks away from me, awe splayed all over her face. She's beautiful. I can't stop thinking about wanting to touch her. I had a dream about her the same one every night. We would stand at the edge of the world and she would say the same god dammed thing. 'Forget me' and then she would fall into oblivion and I would reach out, then I would wake up. Sweating and panting.

She stopped and turned facing me. She was leaning on a willow tree. I walked over to her and put a hand by her head. She smiles and says.

"My father before he died used to tell me all these stories about fairies and unicorns. One time he told me a story of a unicorn that would only come when you are in need of something. The creature would show you hope a sign."

"Do you miss him?" I ask.

"Of course."

I put my right hand on her chin.

"You are my angel, my beautiful angel."

"Jonathon please…" I could hear the hurt in her voice.

She's hurt, my angel is hurt. I feel like I can't live without her. Even if she goes through this god dammed wedding I would still love her.

"I would never, ever, leave you." I kiss her softly.

Her skin feels so soft in my hands. She is paradise. I smile on her lips as she moves her hands around my neck. Her cheeks are wet from her crying. I move my hands down to her hips and push her against the tree. Our kisses wet and sweet, All I hear are our moans and gasps. All there is, is just us like the world has disappeared. She lets go of me and looks up at me. Her lips had swollen her cheeks red.

"I…I…" I can't even form words she's so pretty.

The horns coming from the castle startle me. The prince is home. I kiss her again, across her jaw to her temple and down her neck.

"We should get back you to your fiance." I say letting go of her.

She frowns; I take her hand and put her on the horse. I sit in front of her and lead black beauty back to the castle. When we get there Sebastian is just getting off his horse. Sebastian looks at me then to Clarissa. He walks over and takes Clarissa off the horse, spinning her around.

"I'm sorry I came back early, I missed you. Plus we have a wedding to plan." He says picking her up bridal style and bringing her inside.

The wedding right, I wish I could just punch the guy. He's such a freaking prick. I just want to punch his face in. I'm going to steal Clarissa. I'm going to make him suffer.

**lots of reviews guys.**


	7. my new life

**heyyy yall this time i finally added the famouse shoe hope you like.**

CPOV

As we ride back to the castle, I see Sebastian come up on his horse. Jonathon stopped right in front of him. I felt scared as Sebastian looked between me and Jonathon. Surprisingly he just smiled and picked me up spinning me.

"I'm sorry I came back early, I missed you. Plus we have a wedding to plan." He says.

He picks me up and brings me through the big wooden double doors. He leads us into the kitchen and sets me down. I'm tired of being carried around, theses men must think I can't use my feet. Sebastian takes' my hand in his and calls Eva.

"Eva, Isabelle, come to the kitchen, I have some news." He looks at me and smiles.

I hear laughs from Isabelle and Eva as they walk in. They walk behind the counter in front of us.

"I am proud to say that I'm having a ball, to introduce my beautiful fiancé to the kingdom. I want it to be tonight. I want the finest violin players and fine food." Sebastian says squeezing my hand.

"What do you want me to do sir?" A husky voice says. I dare not to turn around.

"Why Jonathon, I would like you to just stand there, and watch as I show my wife off." His wife, I like the ring it has.

"Well um..." Isabelle looks between me, Jonathon, and Sebastian. "Do you want gold and white, sir, and do you want to have the orchestra there?"

"Yes Isabelle and I would love…."Sebastian stops.

I feel two hands on ether of my shoulders and still, knowing whose they are.

"Don't you think Clarissa should have a say in this, you are showing HER off." Jonathon says behind me.

God dam you Jonathon. Why couldn't you just back off?

"Jonathon I suggest you just back off." Sebastian stands his hands in a fist at his sides.

"Why."

I stand up having enough of this nonsense. "Will you two just stop. Please." I hear the sobs in my voice can't cry in front of them. I run out of the kitchen.

"Clarissa, darling." "Clarissa" I hear them calling after me.

I run to my bedroom and just fall on to the bed, crying. That is in till I hear Isabelle come into the room and sit on the bed, next to me. I hear her mumble something.

"You know there not worth it."

I sob once more and then sit up leaning on her.

"I don't know what to do. I love Jonathon but Sebastian is so happy with me and my mother wants me to marry him." I say closing my eyes as she smoothes down my hair.

She stands up and says. "If you want to be faithful to your mother and want to be a princess then you need to forget your feelings for Jonathon or at least put them aside. Do you love Sebastian?"

I sit up straight and say "yes"

"Then be the hot, girl you are and make Sebastian want you. Make him beg on his knees for you."

"Do you think it's best for Jonathan?" I say worrying.

"Personally sweetie I think if he keeps on loving you it's going to get him in trouble with Sebastian and something bad is going to happen to him."

"Ok. I'll stop leading him on. I will love Sebastian and be faithful to him."

"That's it; now let's get you a bath you smell like a horse." I giggle when she says this.

As she calls Rose I make a vow to myself that I will stop loving Jonathon and love Sebastian. Because it's the right thing, I think. I wonder what the wedding is going to be like. I wonder if I'll get more jewels.

I hope Sebastian will be a good husband and king. As I step into the hot water rose pours something in and a bunch of bubbles come up. I laugh, I feel like I'm 10 years old again. Rose looks at me and smiles; Isabelle whispers something to Rose and walks out.

I only sit in peace for about two minutes, before Sebastian comes in. I have to say he looked so sexy. His white hair was disheveled; I could see his muscles through his sheer shirt. He looks at me and his eyes are full of lust. I moved the bubbles over my body so he couldn't see me.

"I…I… just, um… came to see….How you were doing." It's so funny how he stumbles over his words.

I smile as he sits down on a stool by my legs. Rose left. I wonder why.

"You're very um, beautiful." He stutters.

"Thank you." I move one of my feet on the rim of the tub. He looks at it and smiles. He leans down and kisses the middle of my foot.

"I'm sorry about this morning, Jonathan just…"I see him struggling with his words.

"Its fine, I don't blame you, could you give me that robe." His eyes widen as he stands up and gets the robe. "Turn around." I say to him, he does as I say .I get out of the tub slipping on the robe.

"You know one day I will see you naked." He says chuckling.

I walk in front of him and say, "well today is not that day is it." He smiles and leans down kissing me.

His lips are soft and he is a very good kisser. I smile as he groans and puts his hands on my hips. I was just going to let him in when I hear the door open.

"I'm sorry Madame." I look over Sebastian's shoulder to find Jonathon's ferrous eyes.

Sebastian laughs and I feel his hands tense. He starts to move away from me, but I snake my hands around his neck holding him in.

"It's fine, um…"I say hopping that he would leave.

"Isabelle is waiting for you." I let out a breath, as he mumbles and leaves.

I let go of Sebastian and walk out the door to see Jonathon walk out and slam the door. I see out of the corner of my eye, Isabelle sitting on my bed. She looks at me and then her eyes widen and she stands. I look behind me and Sebastian is standing there.

"I'll leave you to get dressed, were something grand tonight." He smiles and leaves.

I look at Isabelle, smiling from ear to ear.

"What?" I walk over to my vanity.

Oh nothing you're adjusting to this Sebastian thing quickly."

"Well I'm over it ok, no more talking, just help me get ready. Please."

She sighs and calls rose. Rose picks out my dress, a cream color dress with teal embellishments. We giggle and laugh, having a good time. That is in till me mother and sister comes in, I immediately frown. My mother waves off Isabelle and Rose. Aline sits down in a chair across from me and my mother stands.

"You look pretty Clarissa."She says to me.

"Thank you."

"I want to tell you that I and your sister have been talking. She's getting older and needs to be married. We agreed that she'll be pursuing Jonathon…"

"But I…" I try to talk but she shushes me.

"You'll be marrying the prince. Your sister needs to marry a nobleman. Right aline.

"Yes mother." I can hear the edginess in her voice.

"I hope you have fun tonight. Be good. Come on Aline I think I hear carriages arriving."

As she walks out I see Jonathon walking down the hallway. She closes the door only to have it opened again by Jonathon. Why can he not take a hint?

"I heard about Aline. I just came to say good bye. I may be seeing you every day but it will never be the same. Just…I… just know that… there will always be a part of me that will…love you." He walks over to me and lifts my chin.

A tear slips down my cheek, as his lips press into mine. He kisses my nose. Then my forehead, hugging me, he lets go and leaves without even looking back, Taking a piece of my heart with him.

I sit in my room and ponder. I will move on I will move on. God damn I can't. I just I want...I don't know what I want. I think to myself till I hear a bark and a scratching sound. I walk towards the door, a whimpering starts. I open the door to find my perishes Lucy. She has a bow around her neck and a scroll in her mouth. I pick Lucy up and grab the note. God I love him, He treats me like a goddess. I open the note and smile.

"I have a surprise for tonight; I can't wait to see you in your beautiful dress. Love Sebastian."

I smile and dance around the room. But Lucy and her incest barking interrupts me. I stop instantly and look at the door to see a grinning man with white hair.

"You know staring in rude." I say smiling.

"Well I can't keep my eyes off of you."Sebastian says walking towards me.

"Everyone is here and waiting for you princessa. I'm here to walk my wife down."

I smile and kiss his cheek, taking his arm. As we walk out of the room many men carrying trays stop and bow. There's so much respect for us, It's kind of fun. He leads me to the beginning of the ascending stairs, and whispers in my ear.

"Don't be nervous. There may be thousands of people watching you, but you just have to keep your head up. Bow when I tell you."

We start to walk down the stairs and a hush goes across the crowd. All eyes are on us, I start to panic. Sebastian reassures me by rubbing soft circles in my hand. We reach the bottom and walk to the king and Queen. I bow to the king; the Queen beckons me over as the crowd starts again. She holds her hand out and I get on my knees and kiss the top of her hand. She leans down and kisses the top of my head.

"You look lovely. I hope you have a good time." She says "Clarissa my darling come have a dance with your king." I stand and take the kings hand.

We dance on the floor and swirl. I soon let go of his hand and walk over to a big group of lady's. In the middle, is a very beautiful lady, her hair and clothes showering in diamonds. She looks at me and I tense. She stands and looks at me.

"So this is the famous Clarissa…" She walks around me and twirls a piece of my hair on her finger, "The one who is marring my cousin. Well I'm Marie Antoinette, pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you madam." I say in a hushed tone.

"Please call me Marie. I see why my cousin likes you, your beauty is impeccable. Your skin is glowing, What do you see in him?"

She ask, I see my sister in the corner with an evil grin on her face. "Well he's very handsome and very nice. He is a good kisser though." I say smiling.

Marie giggles and tells me to sit down. We laugh and giggle, we have a good time, we agree to meet some day. "So have you been in bed with him?" she looks at me and grins. I almost choke on my drink. "No… no…" I say "Well honey here he comes." She says and continues her conversation with the other girls.

I turn around and look straight in to Sebastian's eyes. He smiles and kisses me. He takes my hand and leads me to a corner. I'm shocked as he grabs me roughly and kisses me hard. He smiles and wipers in my ear… "I think we should go upstairs." I try to protest but he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder. My shoe falls off and he steps on it. A rush of fear over whelms me.

**Jpov:**

I see her laughing, her beautiful smile. I love the way she flows on the dance floor. The way her, red hair shines in the light. Aline is annoying, All she does is nag and whine. After I bring her up to her bedroom, I walk up the stairs to mine, but step on something. Its Carissa's shoe, I walk to her bedroom to find thatches not there. I wonder if Sebastian knows.

I walk to his room and slowly open the door. The sight just ruins me. I see Clarissa lying in his bed, asleep. Her shoulders are bare; the only thing covering her is a thin white sheet. A blue diamond surrounded by diamonds, sits upon her chest. I stand there awed she's so pretty. But she slept with him, HIM. Just then Sebastian comes in only wearing pants with a cigar in his mouth. He looks at me and says.

"She's beautiful huh… Even better in bed." I hear him snicker.

I put the shoe on a chair and walkout slamming the door.

**Sooo tell me what you think ps need a beta**


	8. betrayals

SO HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER SORRY ITS LATE .

**CPOV**

I wish I could wakeup just once, just once and not have sun shining in on my sleep. I wish I could stay asleep so that all these images of me and Sebastian would stop running threw my head. These images of kissing, and touching, and the slamming of doors.

I feel so bad that he saw me. That he had to find out like that, I wish that I could have prevented him seeing me like that. Now I lay in _his_ bed with _his_ arm around me and _his_ breathing on my neck. I don't care anymore, what everyone says I will shout it to the world.

I love Jonathon Morgenstern. I try to hide the tear that rolls down my cheek as I close my eyes.

**JPOV**

I cannot believe that I found her like that. In his bed, that should have been my bed. I just hope that he treated her like she was glass; I hope he didn't just throw her around. She looked like a fucking goddess, the way her red fiery hair was splayed on the white silk pillows. God, and the way her skin glowed. How the blue heart rested on her chest. I had this animal instinct to just kill him. How could he have done that, Just threw it in my face. I can't even think about it.

After I left his room I had all this anger in me. I ran to a deserted hallway and just tried to calm down. I hit the wall forgetting this is where Aline's bedroom is. She came out staring at me. She walks over and puts a hand on my back, rubbing softly. Something snapped in me, I grabbed both of Aline's hands and threw her against the wall pressing my body to hers. I couldn't let her see me, so I hid my face in her neck.

"Jonathon …baby calm down…"She says. I let go of her hands and wrap them around her waist, holding on tightly. "Shhh…baby…"

_I need to forget about all this shit_. I open my mouth and kiss her neck. I hear her gasp and grab at my hair. _I need to forget_. I pick her up hand move her legs around my waist. _Please help me forget_. I pull my face from her neck and kiss her full on the lips. _Just for one night help me forget_. I walk into the room and close the door with my foot, placing her on the bed. _Please_.

!~*^-^*~!

I lay now in her bed, with her naked body lying on my chest. After it all happened I only slept for 3 hours then woke up. I had a nightmare about Clarissa and Sebastian. He had hit her and I wasn't there to save her. She had a black eye and a bruise on her cheek.

I got up from the bed carefully and went into the bathroom. I splashed my face with water and heard a barking. Now the only dog that I know that barks at me is Lucy. I start to panic and hurry into the bedroom. The dog was on the bed and Aline was stirring in her sleep. I saw a figure by the window. A wave of panic rushed over me as Rose turned around grabbing the dog.

"I just came to wake up Aline and tell her the prince is inviting her to breakfast. But, since you're here you might as well come." I could hear the edge in her voice.

She leaves and I look at Aline. I point to the door, she nods and I run to the dining room. When I walk in I see Rose in a corner, with food, and Sebastian with papers in front of him. He looks up and smiles. Why would he be happy about me? I look behind me to see Aline in a baggy dress. She walks behind me and sits down at the table.

"Well you two must have had fun last night." He snickers

"Was it to you?" I say sitting next to Aline.

"Just trying to make conversation."

"Whatever." I mumble.

I thank Rose as she places and omelet in front of me. Aline looks at me and smiles, I then notice that her hand is on my thigh. She moves it when Sebastian starts to talk.

"I'm afraid that I'll be leaving tomorrow morning for the 5th border. I hope you can keep both of the girls happy… Aw Clarissa I was just talking about you."

I turn to see Clarissa with her hair down and a see through silk robe. I think I'm drooling. I immediately stuff some eggs in my mouth. I watch as she walks over to Sebastian.

"I hope it was good."She's says standing behind Sebastian. I watch as she bends down kissing the top of his head, and rubbing her hands down his chest. I hear him moan as she kisses his neck. She lets go and sits in between me and Sebastian.

She's teasing me; I tense up as she leans towards me and whispers.

"You smell soooo good." I shiver as she leads her middle finger down my arm.

"Clarissa don't play with him." I hear Isabelle, She lets go.

I watch as she sticks a piece of strawberry in her mouth.

"Jonathon close your mouth it's not polite." Isabelle snickers and Sebastian laughs.

I'm surprised he's not mad. We continue eating in silence, that is in till Alec walks in covered in dirt.

"Sir one of the horses got out."

"God damn, Jonathon come with me, will you." I stand and walk out with him.

After we get the horse and lock it up, I get the guts to talk.

"Why aren't you mad at me for earlier?"

"Why would I be mad?" He looks at me with one eyebrow up.

"This morning and Clarissa…"

"Aaa…I'm not mad because she's mine and I know she won't leave me. Also I think I made it pretty clear that she was mine last night." I grimaced at the thought.

"Were you…Were you good to her." I asked

"Well I would say so. I didn't hurt her. She was satisfied … why don't you ask her she's right there, you know your goanna have to hit that sooner or later." He smiles as he gets on his horse and rides off.

As soon as Clarissa walks up to me I feel anger. 'Hit that' really dude. Stop pissing me off. She comes closer and looks me in the eye. I then notice she's crying, I reach out but she flinches her hand coming out.

"How could you."She sob's, I feel a sting on my cheek. She slapped me.

"How could you…you basterd." I try to reach out to her but she backs away.

"Don't ever touch me again…I don't want Alines germs on me."I am lost for words she turns and runs into the castle. I stand for a minute trying to recall what just happened in my head. I then proceed to run after her. I go to the dining room to find Isabelle.

"O My God are you ok why is your face red." She says rushing towards me.

"Were is she…Clarissa…Were."

"She's up stairs in her room." I say thank you and run up stairs to find clothes everywhere. There's make up on the floor, I hear sobs on the bed. I see Clarissa betting a pillow. I'm glad it's not my face.

"Clarissa…stop please…your going to hurt yourself…STOP." I grab both of her arms and pin her to the bed.

"Why…Why should I… you don't care all you care about is getting some…" I grimace as the words leave her mouth.

"Let go of me you asshole." She says. I let go and walk to a wall with a mirror on it.

"That's all you care about right, Just getting fucked. You know how I found out…huh." She asked.

"Shut up…Shut up."I scream at the wall

"She laughed and I asked why and she said 'I'm just remembering the way Jonathon touched me last night the way he made me feel'…"

"Shut up…." I hit the mirror and close my eyes. I hear her gasp. I open my eyes to find glass on the floor, blood on my hand. I turned around and sat on the floor, with my knees up.

"You don't know how I felt when she said that…"I had enough I sat up and looked straight in her eye.

"You have no idea how I felt when I walked in to that room and saw you half naked, in his bed, His bed Clarissa."I said walking towards her.

"That's not an excuse. I didn't have a choice…"

"O really we both know that's a bunch of bullshit…You had a choice. You know he would have stopped if you said so."I was inches from her face.

"You know I kind of understand why your mother and Aline treat you like a bitch. You are one. You don't even get it. I was there with Aline because I was trying to forget about you." I watch as she sits on her knees covering her face with her hands.

"You are a tease. One minute you're kissing me the next you're fucking Sebastian. I don't get it; you change your emotions every second. Please explain this to me, all I see is a tiny girl with a disorder and who can't stop teasing people."I Say letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I see tears flood down her cheeks, into her hands. I switch my weight from one foot to the other, running a hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry." She sniffles rubbing her noise. I can see now that her eyes are red and puffy.

She lies down on her back and I lay on my stomach, my face on the bed. Her scent rushes over me, Strawberries.

"I'm sorry…I…I'm just confused."

"About what."I ask turning over to look at the ceiling.

"About you…And Sebastian…And my mother…And aline really?" She says looking at me.

"I'm sorry she was there and I just took the opportunity." I chuckled.

I want to run away with her. I want to kidnap her and keep all the strawberries to myself. I have a great idea we will go to the little villa in the contry just to get away for a week. Away from the madness.

My eyes go wide as she swings her leg over me. She bends down and leaves a wet trail from my lips to my ear

"Run away with me,your the princess you can do anything you please. It can just be a little weekend thing. We can bring Isabelle,Alec. What do you say" I say holding her hips.

I feel her smile against my skin. She chuckles licking my ear.

"But what about you know who..."

"Hes leaving told me this morning."I moan as she moves on top of me.

I hold her for what feels like hours. She almost fell asleep. We had to get up when it got dark for dinner. She complained,but i was happy as we walked down the hallway holding hands.

**CPOV**

As we arrive at dinner Sebastian and aline are already at the table. Aline smiles and i notice her make up is messed up like shes been kissing someone. I sit down and Jonathon sits next to me.

Dinner goes by fast. That night i sleep alone. Dreams overwhelm me as my childidh mind comes out to play.

**soooo what do you think. Im thinking about doing a mondern story with the tmi characters?**


	9. The child in me

**Sorry it's late. With spring break and graduating, I haven't had time to write. **

**All characters belong to Cassandra Claire. **

**Also check out my new story the new life.**

"You said that I was going to get Jonathon."She said. I looked at her Sitting on the bed, the sheet covering her body.

"And you will once I can get Clarissa away from him." I said pulling on my pants.

"When will that happen? When will I get to watch her shrivel up and cry as I marry Jonathon?" She says showing her naked leg.

"Soon." I walk over and kiss her on the lips. "Soon my darling."

Dun, dun, dunnnnnn. Lol ~*-*~

**Jonathon's dream:**

I saw her, in a shear dress that would flow around her perfect pale body. She stood on the balcony waiting for me. I walked over to her and kissed her sweet lips. I tried ever so slightly to back away, but she wouldn't let me. I grabbed her hands to keep her from gripping my neck so tightly. I leaned my head against hers.

"Don't be scared. They'll never find out. It's just you and me against the world."I would tell her.

"I don't want to lose you he'll kill you, in front of me."She whimpered.

"I won't let that happen."I say, she Disappeared into thin air

I looked around searching looking. She just can't leave. Then I heard "Forget me before its too late." I turned around and saw her on the baloney standing over looking down. She turned around and smiled falling backwards. I ran to her and looked down to see White fabric stained red.

**JPOV**

I woke up in sweats, panting. That was the Fifth one. There all different and I can't make them go away. I stand up and grab some clothes heading towards Clarissa's room. I walk out of my room and find Lucy her dog. That's wrong Lucy's always with Clarissa. I run towards her room and bust the door open.

She's sitting at a piano skimming over the keys. She's only wearing a robe. I walk more into the room to see Rose putting away clothes. I see Isabelle Sewing something, sitting on the bed. She starts to play. I come to sit next to her and she smiles. (If you listen to this it has to be the piano version.)

**"Stay"**  
>(Rihanna feat. Mikky Ekko)<p>

All along it was a fever  
>A cold sweat hot-headed believer<br>I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"  
>He said, "If you dare, come a little closer."<p>

Round and around and around and around we go  
>Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.<p>

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
>Something in the way you move<br>makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
>It takes me all the way.<br>I want you to stay

It's not much of a life you're living  
>It's not just something you take–it's given<p>

Round and around and around and around we go  
>Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.<p>

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
>Something in the way you move<br>makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
>It takes me all the way.<br>I want you to stay.

Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on  
>Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone<br>Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
>'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving.<p>

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
>Something in the way you move<br>makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
>It takes me all the way.<br>I want you to stay, stay.  
>I want you to stay, oh.<p>

She looks at me and kisses my cheek.

"That was beautiful." I say rubbing her cheek

"Yeah are we leaving today?" She asks standing. I nod and watch as she walks towards Isabelle, whispering something in her ear. Rose and Isabelle leave, leaving me and Clarissa.

She smiles and I kind of feel frightened. Sebastian left yesterday. Me and Clarissa didn't tell him that we were going away for the week. She just needs a break. I look at her face and she smiles and sits at her vanity showing me her back. My face goes pale as she takes the robe off.

I see her bare back and the top of her bottom. She giggles and looks at me.

"Can you pick me out something?" She asks.

I walk over to her closet and gasp. Her clothes are literally a giant straight rainbow. She's so spoiled, I walk over to the purples and pick out a slim lavender dress. I turn to see her drag a brush through her hair. I stand by the door. Her eyes are pools of green and her body, I want to reach out and drag a finger down her back. So, I do.

Her eyes go wide and her body stiffens. Her skin is like soft feathers, and warm. I back p a little and look into her emeralds.

"I…I'm sorry…come down stairs when you're ready." I say rushing to get out.

**CPOV**

He touched me with no clothes. I knew it was wrong to take them off but I wanted to see his reaction. As he ushers out of the room, I smile to myself. I put on the tight dress that he gave me and start to pack. Once everything's ready I walk down stairs to see Isabelle talking to some man with glasses and black hair.

"O… Clarissa this is Simon, He's coming with us." She says standing a little too close to him.

"K". I say smiling. I can't seem to stop. "That's it just k." Isabelle says.

"Yep". "Uggggg", she complains and gets into the carriage.

I walk up to a horse and turn when I feel a tugging. One of the little princesses is holding part of my dress with Lucy in her arms. She hands me the dog and says bye while skipping down the road. I hope my children are like that. Children, I should not be thinking about children.

I shake my head and turn back to the horse. His white mane flows in the wind. I pet the black spot on his white coat. I pick an apple from the tree and hand it to him. He takes it nudging my chest. I hear a giggling and turn around. Alec stands there with a rag in his hand. He walks over to me grabing my hand and kissing the top.

"We should be going Princess." He says.

I get in the carriage sitting next to Isabelle and in front of Jonathon. He smiles at me and I just look out the window. The carriage starts to move and I see trees flowing by, saying goodbye. As we ride out of the castle gates five royal horses starts to move behind us and in front.

The trees soon turn from green to yellow to red to pink. We arrive at the summer castle. It's all white with Pink outlines. I smile setting Lucy down. Jonathon gets out next to me and smiles.

"Tag your it." I say and start running for the grassland. It takes him a few moments but he soon catches up. He tags me and runs towards the right. I try to follow and trip touching his arm. He reaches out and tries to help but in me falling and pulling him down with me, I end up straddling him.

He gets all red and his hands stay at his sides. I lean down and kiss him chastely on the lips. I lean back up and Fall to his side on my back. I look up at the stars as time passes by. He grabs why hand.

"We have to go in soon." He says.

"Soon not now." I whisper.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don't want to disturb the angles sleep. They watch us you know. When there sleeping they send fairies to invade our dreams and give us happy thoughts." I say hopping he doesn't think I'm crazy.

"Is that something your dad told you?" He asks I look at him and say.

"Yes."

"Well I'm sure he's staring down at you watching your life begin. And when he's sleeping he'll send the shooting stars to check up on you." He whispers.

"I love you daddy." I say closing my eyes.

**So sorry it was late, and so short. Tell me what you think. **


	10. My angel

**I am so so sorry that I haven't been updating but I hope you guys like this chapter. Reveiws!**

**Jonathon:**

"Clary can I ask you a Question?"I say to her. She sits up on her arm and looks down on me. She nodes.

"Tell me about your father?" She sighs and closes her eyes.

"My father was everything to me. He told me that my mother, after giving birth to me, ran away and died. I used to have nightmares of her killing herself, that darkness would overcome me. He would always tell me these fairytales, about true love and happiness, to make forget about the darkness. He hired Rose as my maid to keep me young to never let the outside world in."She says smiling. Rose is very peculiar.

"When he got sick he told me to never forget the fun in life. He only married my stepmother, so I wouldn't be lonely. When he passed all I had was Rose she really loved me. She would always remind me of the stories."She finishes, I see a single tear roll down her cheek.

I reach up and kiss her cheek, tying to make the sadness go away.

"Come on I think it's almost dinner."I stand up and grab her hand.

**Rose: Can you see the love tonight, by Lion King (good song)**

I can see the love in her eyes, every time she looks at him. She's happy, he keeps her happy. My little girl is happy. Jonathon is the man for her. I wish things were different, that she knew who I really was. I watch as they hold hands, walking behind them. She's leaning on his shoulder.

It starts to rain and they rush inside, laughing. I smile wrapping my arms around myself. I walk into the home and turn the corner to see her sit down at the table and smile at me.

"Come, sit Rose. Come sit and eat with us."She says softly.

I walk over and sit next to her across from Jonathon. I watch as they eat and laugh having fun. I wonder if he father was still alive if she would be marring Jonathon. Things would be so different. They get up and go to the ballroom; I follow and sit in the corner.

**Jonathon:**

She looks so perfect in her satin blue dress, her smile so nice. As we Finish dinner I take her hand saying no words. I lead her to the ballroom, I nod my head and the orchestra starts to play.

I grab her hand and she puts her other one on my shoulder. I put my other hand on her waist; we lock eyes as we start to move. We dance for what feels like ages.

"I don't care what happens, what they'll say but I want you to know that…Clarissa… that I love you." I whisper in her ear.

She stiffens but then lets me go and backs away slowly.

"I'm sorry…I….I um…" She looks at me once more and frowns.

"There's no reason for you to be scared." She runs out of the room. I shake my head and head to my room. Why must she trouble me so?

**Clarissa: **

I can't say it back, saying it back is like declaring my love to him. As much as I do, I can't say it. He needs someone like my sister, someone who won't hurt him with her messed up mind. Loving him will just be bad. Sebastian will find out and then he'll kill Jonathon.

"I'm not in love… I can't say I'm in love. I won't say it."I think to myself.

I look to the sky and hear in my mind. "Love him for the weekend and then back to business with your future husband."

I walk back and head to his room. I stop at the door, closing my eyes. If I do this I'm never going back. There will be consequences. I reach out and turn the knob walking in and shutting the door softly.

I see Jonathon sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He doesn't move as I walk over and climb on the bed, standing on my knees, behind him. I reach out and touch his shoulders he freezes. I move my hands around his neck and move them down his chest.

I put my cheek on his head and close my eyes as he grip's my hands on his chest.

"Clarissa, you should be in your room. Why are you here?" He asks.

I stand up and put my feet in front of him. He looks at me with those gold eyes. He reaches up and touches my cheek. I lean into his touch, his hands are so soft. He drags his hand across my jaw to my neck, then my shoulder, pulling down the strap to my dress.

I look at his hand and he pulls away swiftly standing. "You should go to room." He backs away and turns shaking his head.

"No..." I say sitting on the bed lying down.

He sighs and hovers over to me. He presses his body to mine and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him towards me. His lips are so soft like a feather. He moves his hand to my waist, gripping my hips.

Our kiss becomes feverish and he moves his lips down my neck. He starts to pull down my dress and kiss my body. I pull of his shirt as he slips the piece of cloth off my body. He sits up a little and stares down at me.

"Beautiful, just beautiful."He says.

I wake up in the morning with the taste of Jonathon on my lips. The heat from his body is warm and inviting. I scoot my body closer to his and open my eyes. He looks so peace full, his Blond hair covering his face. I lean forward and kiss the tip of his nose. He stirs and opens his eyes.

"Good morning."I say smiling. He turns to face me and buries his head in my chest.

I wrap my arms around his head and kiss his hair. He mumbles something and then looks at me.

"I never want to leave this bed." He says rolling on his back.

"But we have to." I say standing up bring the sheet with me.

"Why."

"Because we have lives, plus I'm a lady to much sleep and I'll get bags under my eyes." I giggle.

"God, I love your laugh."

"You must get showered and meet me for breakfast."I say stepping in to a baby pink slip on.

"Fine, if you bid me so."

"I do". I say kissing him once more and walking out of the room.

I turn and walk down the hallway. Lucy soon finds me and runs towards a room I follow and try to grab her but she walks into a room. I slowly push the door open and see Lucy sitting upon the bed, were a very naked Isabelle and Simon sleep.

I suppress a laugh as Lucy crawls up to Simons face licking him. Isabelle gasps as she looks at me. She pulls the Sheet up her body and cowers.

"I'm so sorry my lady…I…um…"I smile and grab Lucy.

"Its fine I was just coming to find Lucy…So how was your night?"I ask

She blushes. "I want you down stairs in 30 minutes, with some clothes on." I say walking out.

Finely I'm on my way down to the kitchen when I'm overwhelmed with the smell of pancakes. I walk in to see rose by the stove flipping pancakes. I walk up to her and grab one feeding it to Lucy.

"Good morning Rose." I say sitting at the counter.

"Good morning my lady, did you sleep well?"She asks handing me a plate.

"Yes it was wonderful."

"Where are Jonathon and the rest of your friends?"

"There in their rooms." I say become bored of the conversation.

I walk out and down the hallway with a pancake in my hand and Lucy right on my feet. I turn a hallway to find a white room with a gold piano in the corner. I walk over to the piano and sit. I turn my head up to find a closet in the back of the room. I get up to open the door and find buckets of paint, Brushes, and a clear sheet.

I set the sheet down on the floor, in front of one of the walls. I grab a baby pink color, black, silver, and gold paint. I start to paint a face, which turns into a body. Then I notice I'm painting Jonathon. I step back and look at the wall. I've drawn Jonathon looking down at pink flowers, with wings sprouting from his back.

"Wow…Um…" I hear behind me I turn around and find Isabelle leaning against the piano.

"Do you like it? I just started painting."I say. Putting own the brush.

"Yeah I like it. It's very…"

"Holy shit I have wings." Says, Jonathon coming into the room.

"Yeah I guess you're my angel."I say as he comes towards me and kisses my forehead, holding me.


	11. The Weird Fancy Boy

**Here is my next chapter, I'm trying to speed things up so we can get to the good stuff. Reveiws!**

**Clarissa:**

Jonathon, Isabelle, Simon and I go out to the garden to eat breakfast. I walk next to Isabelle laughing at how we walk in the same beat. We sit down next to each other with the boys in front of us. Rose comes and sets out pancakes and fruit.

"Did everyone sleep well?" Alec asks coming up to the table and sitting Next to me.

"I know I did…." Simon says and Isabelle blushes and kicks him.

"What are we planning to do today?"I ask sucking on a strawberry.

"Well the famous Magnus bane is coming to show us his new fashion."Isabelle says wide eyed.

"What shall the men do?"Asks Jonathon.

"What do men do on a fine Sunday morning?" I ask. Moving my foot up to rub his leg.

"We lavish our women don't we Simon." He looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes, But I say we go fishing what do you say Alec."Simon raises his glass.

"I'm fine with that."Alec mumbles.

Isabelle and I leave the table and Walk through the house. We spin our dresses while following the lines in the floor.

"So can I have an explanation as to what I saw this morning?" I ask

Isabelle blushes, "Well when you and Jonathon left to the field, Simon and I started talking and one thing lead to another…" She stops talking and pauses.

"Why are you…Oof…"I run into something hard and warm.

I back up and look up. I see an Asian looking man with black eyeliner and blue hair. He smells so musky, an he's so tall. He's wearing a pink shirt and black flabby pants.

"Ah…Princess Clarissa I have been waiting to meet the famous mistress to the prince."He grabs my hand and kisses it. I put my other hand up to my chest, he's kind of scary.

"Who are you?"I'm speechless as Isabelle comes behind me and speaks.

"I'm Magnus, Magnus Bane." He smirks and puts his hands behind his back.

"Ohh Magnus, Clarissa this is the designer."Isabelle comes around me and shakes his hand.

I still stand there and cower from this tall man. He looks at me and reaches out.

"Threes no reason to be scared, Clary." He says.

"That's not my name."

"I know but me and you are going to be real close, I would like to call you Clary if that's ok."

"Ok."

"Good. Now please come I must show you some dresses I brought." He leads me to my room and sits me in a chair.

In comes five women with hundreds of boxes. Isabelle jumps up and down in excitement. I'm a little shocked. I wonder if this is all for me.

"This is a little simpler but it's cute. Wana try it on." I node as a girl comes over to me and takes off the dress I have now. Magnus stares for a little too long but Puts the dress on me.

It's tight around my stomach but flow around my legs. Its baby pink, sheer. I love it, Magnus comes to take it off but I shake my head.

"I like this one. Isabelle's about my size she can try them on, right Isabelle."I ask

"Yea sure…" Isabelle looks excited.

After five dresses my mouth starts to get dry and I cough.

"Are you ok?" Isabelle asks.

"Yea just a little thirsty." Two women come up to me with water.

I grab one then sip. "Are you hungry Isabelle?" Her nodes and the women bring in pastries and sandwiches.

"Were Lucy?" I ask Lucy comes barking with mud all over her.

"O my, someone please she needs a bath." One of the girls picks up Lucy without saying anything.

It's nice to say something once and it get done right away. Everything's served on a silver platter. I wonder if it's like this at the castle.

After a day of pampering, I have pink nails and black streaks in my Hair. Isabelle has black nails and blue hair. I love Magnus; He's so nice and funny. He told us that he was gay. I told him the stable boy Alec is single. I asked him to come work with and stay with my at the castle, he agreed.

As we walk now with Lucy chasing butterflies, I see Jonathon and the boys sitting on a blanket under a tree. I walk slowly behind Jonathon and jump on his back. He grabs me and pulls me into his lap kissing me. I kiss him back loving the taste of his lips. I soon have to stop as someone clears there throat. I totally forgot they were here.

"Jonathon this is Magnus, Magnus Jonathon." I say as Jonathon reaches up and shakes his hand.

"Can I call you Jace?" Magnus asks.

"He likes pet names."I giggle.

"Yea sure you can call me that."

Magnus sits down and looks at me questioning. "This is not the prince, why are you making out with him." He asks.

"Cause best friends kiss each other don't they Jace."I ask wanting to change the subject.

"Yes they do" He reaches up and kisses my cheek.

"I think dinners ready Clary." Magnus stands up and so do the others. They start to walk as me and Jace stand up.

"Clary?" Jace looks perplexed.

"Yes Jace, don't you like it."

"I love it. It suits you." He bends down kissing me softly. He picks me up bridal style and I shriek holding on for dear life.

He puts me down in the dining room. We all sit and eat, laughing and joking. I hope it stays this way when we get back to reality. After dinner Jace leads me to his room and starts to kiss me .He moves his arms around my body to my hips. He groans as I move my hand to his hair and tug.

I shriek a little as he picks me up and sets me down on the bed and takes off his shirt. He looks at me and we stare as he takes of my dress leaving me naked in front of him. He throws it across the room and moves me to the middle of the bed.

"You are the _most_ _Precious_ thing I have ever seen." Jace says moving my hair on top of my breast.

I smile as he kisses my neck. I rub soft circles in his back as he moves down my body.

"Make love to me." I say

"Ok."He kisses me and takes the covers and hides us away from the night.

I wake up in the morning to the sound of shuffling and bags. I open my eyes and see Jace packing bags. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Time to get up sweet heart." I frown,

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, sadly your Fiancé gets home tomorrow" He says walking out.

Isabelle comes in and gets me ready. As we leave Jace, Isabelle or Izzy as Magnus calls her, and Simon ride with me. Alec rides with Magnus. When we get to the castle I'm so tired I walk to my room and fall asleep. I wake up later to the sound of a door opening.

I sit up and gather the sheet around me. I see Sebastian come in and throw something across the room.

"Hi "I say quietly.

He looks at me and smiles "I've missed you." He says kissing me. He smells like whisky.

"Did you handle the situation in the other kingdoms?" I ask

"Yes but let's not talk about that, please." He grabs my chin hard and kisses me roughly.

He pushes my down on the bed, forcefully. He rips of my dress.

"Sebastian stop your drunk, Stop." I plead.

"You are mine I want you to remember that." He says I can hear the ruffle of his pants being pulled down.

"Please stop, you're hurting me." I say he grabs my hands and slams them above me.

"Jonathon please I beg…" I stop talking as he penetrates me. A single tear rolls down my cheek.

~!-_-,!~

Two weeks after he forced himself on me, I wake up with a pain in my stomach. I immediately stand up throwing Sebastian's arm away from me. I run to the bathroom and puke in the toilet.

"No, No this can't be." I mutter.

I run to Isabelle's room and throw myself on her bed. She wakes up and pulls me in the bed.

"What's wrong, Clary tell me what's wrong. Did Sebastian do it? Clary…" She asks comforting me.

That's the thing I don't know if Sebastian did it, what about Jonathon.


	12. Baby?

**Here is my next chapter .This is the good stuff. Reviews!**

Btw songs. _Demi Lovato_ - _Nightingale_ Cristiana Aguilera- Save me from myself (Clary wakes up) Demi Lovato – Two pieces.( Clary wakes up/ bath scene/ last scene.

**Isabelle:**

Sebastian. That's the first word that comes to mind when Clary comes running in my room. What could he have done? Ever since Sebastian came home, Clary has been distant. She stays in her bed all day and doesn't even talk to Jace. I'm worried about her health.

She runs in and falls on my bed in a crying hot mess. I grab her arms and pull her over to me.

"Clary what happened, did Sebastian do it?"

After I say this she cries harder and won't move her head from my lap. A few minutes later her crying dies down. I try to move her but she's fallen asleep. I soon fall asleep to.

I wake up the next morning with Clary still on my lap. I slowly get up and go to the bathroom. After I'm done, I walk out to see Simon leaning over Clary, about to touch her. I run over to Simon and grab him, pulling him out of the room and shutting the door.

We enter the hallway but stay in the grove in the wall. I bend my head a little to see if anyone's coming, No one, yet. I turn back to Simon and see that sexy grin on his face. A rush of electricity goes through me. He's so cute with his dorky self.

"You can't go in there." I say, pushing him back towards the wall. I can't think when he's so close.

"Why and why is she in there in your bed anyway?" He asks coming near me and caging me in with his arms.

"She… um… she ran in crying this morning. I don't know what happened, but when I said Sebastian's name she cried harder."

"Shit… I just came from the Kitchen; I overheard Sebastian talking with his dad..."

"Maybe he didn't do anything."

"Maybe who didn't do anything?" I look over and see Jace.

"Hi Jace… um what are you doing here?" I ask shoving Simon.

"Well I am Clary's Guard and Sebastian said that she wasn't in his room so I came here. Is she in there?"

"Yeah… but I wouldn't…" He moves past me and walks in the room.

Cue disaster.

**Clarissa:**

I awakened by a sudden movement. I groan and then opened my eyes. I see Jace looking at me with those sweet innocent eyes. All the memories came flooding back, and I started to cry.

"Baby… what's wrong…Clary…"Jace picked my body up and placed me on his lap.

He moved my head up; I was face to face with him. He held on to my hips and moved his hands to my stomach making me cry harder.

"Clary tell me what's wrong…" He pleads.

"I…I…I can't… I'm sorry… I'm so stupid." I say trying to move away from him.

This is reality. And I have to face the facts. If I'm pregnant with Jace's baby, Sebastian could kill me. I struggle to get away from Jace.

"Stop fighting me and tell me what's wrong."He says holding me tighter.

"No." I say finally getting free.

I run out of the room and into the garden, I can feel Jace hot on my heels.

"Clary… Stop." He starts running too.

I trip on the concrete, hard, scratching my legs. I keep on crying, bleeding from the bruises on my legs.

"Clary… God Damn. Come on let's get you a bath." He says picking me up.

He walks me to my bedroom, into my bathroom and sets me down in a chair by the tub. He walks over to the white and gold tub in the middle of the room and turns it on. I sit and stare thinking if I'm going to tell him or not.

He comes over to me and pulls me up. I stand up and he pulls my dress over my head. He takes of his sweater leaving him in a white shirt and pants. He leads me over to the tub and gets in, turning of the faucets. I sit in between his legs, my back to his, my head on his shoulder. We sit in silence.

He grabs the loofa and starts to move the hot water over me, Rubbing my bruises gently. He starts to hum as he moves.

"Can you be my nightingale?

Sing to me

I know your there.

You could be my sanity.

Bring me peace

Put me to sleep.

Say you'll be my nightingale."

I listen as he sings softly. I move forward, so he can get my back, and bring my knees up, and up my head on them. He moves the sponge over my back down and up.

"I think I'm pregnant." I don't think about saying it. I automatically regret it, as soon as he stops humming and moving.

I sit up on my knees and turn around. His face is bright red. I grab his hands and link our hands together. He lets out a sigh as I bring my forehead down to his. He lets go of my hands and wraps his around my body pulling me towards him.

"Sebastian's going to kill me." He says barring his head in my neck.

"He doesn't know I've made love to you." I say kissing his head.

"When was the last time…you know…"

"Two weeks. It could be his you know."

"But what if it isn't…"

"Don't say that. It's our secret o.k."

"O.k. and Isabelle's you know how nosy she is."

"I love you "I barely whisper.

"I love you too, baby."He says, smiling.

**(Awwwwww =P)**

When we get out of the tub, I get dressed and get ready to tell my lady in waiting I'm pregnant. I fidget with my hair, holding my belly as I walk. When I come upon the sipping room, I sigh. I'm not looking forward to this. I push the door open, to see Izzy tiring to eat Simons face.

"O my…Isabelle Lightwood!" I exclaim.

She jumps off the table she was sitting on. She tries to hide behind Simon.

"I'm so sorry my lady." Simons face is priceless.

"Get out now, if this happens again I will have your head." I say pointing to the door.

He quickly leaves and Isabelle takes one look at me and shivers.

"Do you know how many times I've caught you sucking face with him?"

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I promise my lady." She says sitting

We end up talking about her relationship with Simon. I drink my tea while she sews a dress. The room becomes quite and I blurt it out.

"I think I'm pregnant and I need you to get a doctor." I say quickly.

"WHAT OMG IS IT SEBASTIANS AAAAAA YOUR PREGGERS OMG CLARYYYY."She jumps up and down with the needle scarring me half to death.

"Calm down and I don't know. You need to get me a doctor. Please." I say

"Ok ill go right now, I can't wait give me like Thirty Minutes, AAA baby on the way."

"Izzy."

"Yeah

"Don't tell anyone.

"What fine ok, ok" She says after I give her the stink eye.

I smile as I walk down the hallway. I'm might be a mother, what if it's a girl. I can dress her up every day, and have little tea parties with her. What if it's a boy, with big Muscles? Sebastian would like that. We would be a good royal family. I'm not even married yet; He's going to rush the wedding when he finds out.

"Clarissa I've been looking for you." I hear Sebastian's voice behind me.

"Sorry…"He walks up to me and kisses me hard on the mouth.

"I bought you a present." He says kissing me again.

He leads me to our bedroom and sits me on the bed. He tells me to close my eyes. I hear a shuffling then he tells me to open them.

"O my god, Sebastian oh it's beautiful." I stare at the diamond ring.

It's a big white, square diamond, surrounded by diamonds, surrounded by more diamonds. I take it out of the box and look at it. It's even got diamonds around the band. He smiles and takes it from me, getting on one knee.

"Clarissa Fairchild, will you do me the hone of becoming the beautiful wife of the future king of Brantrea."He says.

"Yes… Yes…"I let him put the ring on me and kiss him.

"Um…. Clary someone's here to see you."I hear Isabelle's voice.

"Oh yes ok hold on." I kiss Sebastian and walk out of the room.

We walk to the doctor, down a long hallway. Once we get here the doctor is sworn to secrecy or his head is mine. He tells me to lie down on the bed and pull up my dress. After he's done, he tells me the news. I'm having a baby, a healthy baby.

He says the babies about Two and a half weeks old. I do the math in my head and smile. It's Jonathans, and it's my dirty little secret.

**Baby names anyone?!**


	13. Is It Mine?

**So here is the next chapter. Plzz look at the bottom thnks.**

**Jace:**

She pregnant, with a baby. I never thought that I would be lying here with an unborn baby.

Clary and I sit on my bed after making love. Clary's asleep, breathing slowly. I'm lying between her legs, with my ear to her belly. After she came running in kissing me, saying it's a healthy baby, I couldn't stop kissing her. I turn and kiss her belly.

She's going to marry Sebastian in two days. She told him and he was so excited and moved the wedding up. I hope Sebastian's a good father. I hope that when he or she gets older that it will know who its real dad is. Or I hope. I tried asking Clary if it was mine but she would just kiss me.

I want it to be boy, but a girl would be nice. I hope HE gets spoiled. I would buy him all the wooden toys in the world if I could. I feel Clary stir and I look up. She has a halo of red around her head. She opens her eyes and smiles.

"Hi." She whispers.

She brings her hand down and moves it over my jaw. I scoot up her body till were chest to chest, Hand and hand. Leaning down and kissing her neck, I moving myself inside her. She gasps and I tune it out with a kiss. God, she feels like paradise. I'm so distracted in her I don't here the doors open.

"Oh God, My lady I'm sorry." I look up and find Isabelle, standing with her back towards us and her hand over her eyes.

I look back at Clary her face is red. She looks at me and then down at were we're joined. I pull out and move off of her, lying on my back. I cover my eyes with my hand and sigh. Clary laughs and I hear her shuffle. When I look back at her, Izzy's in the bathroom and Clary's back is facing me. I watch her ass switch back and forth. She looks over her shoulder and laughs.

"You like what you see?" She giggles and runs over, straddling me then kissing me deep, pushing her tongue in my mouth. I growl when she bits my lip. I'm about to flip us over, when she hops off and runs in the bathroom.

I sigh again, now dealing with a raging hard on. I look around and being stupid, slip my hand under the covers. I grab my shaft, and then I'm frozen.

"Hey have you seen Clarissa?" I look up to see Sebastian.

I'm freaking out; my fucking hand is on my dick. Clary's in my bathroom naked and the room probably smells like sex.

"Um… no…. I haven't um…."I don't know what to say.

"Jace…, Can you get Rose for me?" I hear Izzy say.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow and walks towards the bathroom door. Just then Izzy walks out, she looks up and blushes.

"You can't go in there my lord. Um…. Aline is um… tending to her bath." Isabelle stutters.

"And why can't I. I'm the Prince. Why can't I see one of the Lady's?" He asks. Why would he want to see Aline naked? Just then there's a shout for his name.

"We'll tell Aline to find me as soon as possible please. Thank you." Sebastian walks out.

"I suppose that you get your hand of yourself ." I hear Isabelle. I groan and fall back on the bed.

**Clarissa**

I run in the bathroom after teasing Jace. Izzy looks at me from the stool by the tub.

"What. I can't be happy?" I walk over to the tub and sit in it.

"I just wish you would stop leading him on. You're having the prince's baby." She grabs the sponge and rubs my back.

"Can I tell you something Isabelle?" I ask looking at her with watery eyes.

"Sweetie you know you can tell me anything." She rubs my legs, as I let myself out.

"The baby's not Sebastian's." I say looking at her reaction.

"O my god. The king will have your head Clary."She says backing away from me and leaning on the chair.

"Wait you can't tell anyone. When I asked the doctor how old he thought the baby was, he said two and a half weeks. We were at the country house then. I can't tell Sebastian. He won't kill me, but he will kill Jace." I say.

"Does Jace know it's his?" She asks holding my hand.

"No… he tried asking me but I couldn't tell him. Isabelle you can't tell anyone please I beg of you."

"Ok, ok… You have to tell Jace or I will." She stands up and looks me in the eye. "Jace…" I shake my head rapidly.

"Can you get Rose for me?" She turns towards the door and says.

"I can't be near you right now. You are ruining Jace's life leading him on like this. Rose can take care of you right now." She walks out and vanishes.

I lie back on the tub and sigh. I can't believe she just walked out on me. I wait for Rose to come but she never does. I cry as I get out of the tub. I feel helpless. While I'm walking out of the bathroom something Shiny catches my eye on the bed. It's a white dress with a diamond belt.

I shimmy into it and walk towards the kitchen. When I walk in I see Sebastian and the King sitting at the table. Sebastian hears me and looks up.

"Clarissa how are you doing darling?" He ushers me over. I go to sit in a chair, but he grabs me roughly and puts me in his lap.

"I'm fine."I say resting my head against his shoulder.

The king gives a glance at me and continues on his conversation. There talking about a war with the other kingdoms. Sebastian starts rubbing soft circles in my skin. One of the maids brings over a plater of little sandwiches. I reach to take one but a girlish hand comes around and shoves mine.

I look up to find Aline sitting across from me. She looks at me and grins raising her eyebrow. A few minutes later Jonathon comes in and sits next to her. She keeps eye contact with me and kisses Jonathon full on the mouth.

He looks flustered at first but then moves his hand to her neck. My eyes go wide, is he kidding me right now. The king looks at me and says.

"Well it was nice to see you Clarissa, Sebastian I hope you think about what I said." With that he walks out. I wonder what that was about.

Sebastian smiles and looks at me.

"You look so beautiful and now that you're having my child you're practically glowing. I love you"

"I love you…"I don't finish as he grabs my chin and kisses me.

He's been so ruff lately. I never thought he was like this before. I hope after the wedding he's a little nicer.

**Ok guys I need your help. I'm kind of running out of ideas here. If you have any suggestions please PM me it would mean a lot. Reveiws?**


	14. Wedding Disaster?

Songs: Save Me from Myself by Christina Aguilera. Catch Me by Demi Lovato

**So this is a Mystery Character see if you can guess it.**

"Harder…Harder, baby."She moans in my ear. I groan and release in her.

I let go of her, not caring if she finished or not, and fall on the bed. She pouts and rolls over to straddle me. She starts drawing circles in my skin.

"How was that, for a wedding present, baby."She looks at me and sticks her boobs in my face. I smile and move her off of me. I get up and walk to my closet.

"Really good, Aline. I hope we can meet up soon and do it again." I say.

I grab some pants and slip them on. When I turn back to the bed, Aline is sitting there naked, with her Black hair around her shoulders. I walk over and jump on her, she sequels and hugs me.

"I wish it was my wedding to today." She whispers in my ear, licking it.

"I know soon Jonathon will come to you, I'll talk to him tomorrow." I say kissing her once more, before leaving.

**Clarissa:**

It's my wedding day. I stand in front of a floor to ceiling mirror, admiring my hand made dress. It's a dull gold with thousands of diamonds on it. The train is seven feet long; the big skirt is adorned with fabric. It's strapless, with little roses on my arm bands.

Rose smiles at me through the mirror.

"You look beautiful, Pincessa. It's so sad seeing my baby getting married."She sniffles and hugs me.

"Are you ready Clary?"Isabelle asks me. She's wearing and blue strapless gown.

"Yes." I say. Rose kisses me one last time and then leaves. Isabelle tells the ladies in waiting to grab my train. Isabelle takes my hand and helps me walk down the hallway.

While we were walking down the hallway to the outside, I see Jonathon with some girls. He looks so handsome; he's wearing Gold and white. He looks at me and winks, walking over. Isabelle takes Simons hand and walks ahead of us.

"You look like Aphrodite, My own goddess."Jace whispers in my ear. We walk to the front of the church and wait. I can hear the people inside. Jace grabs my hands and kisses me. I'm shocked that he has kissed me in public.

He leans back and rests his forehead against mine. "I. Will. Love. You. No matter what happens." He says sealing his promise with a kiss. I watch as he goes inside the church.

The big oak doors open, as I walk in behind the children, who are throwing Rose petals. The bells ring loud in my ears. My heart is beating a mile a minute. I look forward into Sebastian's eyes as I walk. Everyone bows as I walk pass them.

When I reach the front, the pastor starts saying something, as I stare pass Sebastian and at Jace. He's staring back at me with, Disappointment? He shakes his head and mouths, I love you. We exchange rings, and then the Ceremony's over and Sebastian Is gripping my hair, kissing me.

He lets go and grabs my hand leading me out of the church. As the door opens light hits me. My heart is pounding now. I hear shouts left and right. I start to sweat and my head gets dizzy. I just married the wrong person. I look back and see Blue as Isabelle comes next to me and says "are you ok"

No, I feel like I'm going to pass out. She leads me to a carriage and sits next to me. When were back at the castle she rushes me to my room. I can't breathe, I'm sweating. I lean over a chair and try to catch my breath. I hear shouts from Isabelle telling women to take off my dress.

"It's going to be ok, Clary. Were taking off the dress, Just breathe." That's the thing I can't.

I see flashes of black, and then I hear my heaven.

"Hey what's wrong, Clary, baby breathe. Will you all be Quite?"The room freezes and all you can hear are my heavy breaths.

Jonathon comes behind me and wraps his hands around me tightly. He takes my hand and moves it around me to his chest.

"You feel my lungs, Clary. Breathe. You're stressing the baby." His voice calms me and I start to breath normally.

"Will you all leave us please, except you Isabelle?"He moves me over to the bed and sets us down on it. His back is to mine and his hands in my lap. The only thing I'm wearing is a thin shear dress.

"Can you get me a wash cloth Isabelle?"I hear her shuffle then a cooling is on my forehead.

Soon my tiredness overwhelms me and I fall asleep. When I wake up I'm in a baby pink dress. I get up and start to walk down the hallways, when this noise distracts me. I walk towards the noise and I find myself at a ballroom with thousands of people.

They all cheer when I walk in. I see Sebastian come up to me, he grabs my hand and leads me to a table. He puts me in his lap and smiles. I gasp when he grinds himself into me. He snickers and pulls my dress up.

"Sebastian stop were in public."I say trying to swat his hands away.

"So…Baby, No one can see." I grip the edge of the table ready for impact when…

"I would hate to stop you your Highness, but I can see the princess's panties from a mile away." I hear Jace say behind me.

Sebastian pulls my dress down and stands up.

"I'll see you later sweetheart." He starts to walk away but I grab his arm.

"We're you going." I ask.

"Just going out, don't worry." I watch him walk away.

"Can I have a dance?" Jace asks me. I nod and look over his shoulder. Sebastian is walking up to Aline, and whispering something in her ear. They walk out together. I'm going to have to talk to her about that.

"Are you feeling better?"Jace asks. I can feel his lips right next to my ear.

"Yes, thank you for that…" I stop as he moves his hand lower. I slip and step on his foot.

"I'm sorry." I laugh as his face crunches in pain.

We dance and laugh and act like we were the married couple. He leads me to his room when the party ends. I spin and laugh, falling on the bed. I hear a bark then some pawing. Jace laughs and lets Lily in the room. She runs towards me and Jace follows her.

She makes a quick turn and Jace runs into me on the bed. We fall and Jace grabs me putting me on top of him. When we stop laughing he looks at me with hooded eyes. He moves his hands over my arms, which are on his chest.

He leans up and moves his hand behind my neck and kisses me deep. He moves his other hand around my back and I move mine around his neck, playing with the hairs there. He bites my lip and pushes his tongue in my mouth.

We kiss harder and when I'm out of breath, he continues to kiss my neck. I tug on his hair making him bite my neck.

"Jace…" I moan. He moves us to the middle of the bed. He continues to kiss me while hovering above me. I move my hands down and under his shirt. His muscles contract everywhere my hands go. I look down and see his bulge.

I undo his belt as he removes my dress. When I grab him through his pants he bites down on my breast.

"Clary…baby… I love you."He moans. Fabric is tossed and clothes are ripped. Jonathon pulls the sheet up and around us, shielding us. He looks me in the eye as; he grabs my right knee and pushes it around his waist. He doesn't even warn me before he pushes forward.

I try to stifle a moan. He leans down and kisses me as he thrust in and out.

"Clary."I love the way my name falls out of his mouth.

I bury my face in his chest as I come. I look up at him while he releases. His mouth his open and his eyes closed. When he's done he collapses on my chest. I wrap my legs around him and play with his hair.

"I ment what I said at the wedding."He says. He never looks at me.

"I…I…Jace I" I can't speak.

"Why did you freak out after the wedding?" He asks.

I don't answer for a while. "I married the wrong man."

"Would you marry me if things were different?"

"Would you love me if things were different?"

"Yes."

"Then yes I would."I say.

"I don't think…That I would be the same man without you in my life. You have forever changed me... I love you." Jace says.

A tear slips from my face as Jace falls asleep..

**So what do you think? Reviews, they make me happy.**


	15. Note 2

**Ok so... im working on the next chapter. Over the week i had like a brain fart but a good one. Im going to start a new story. I might just add on to the other one i already have. **

**Ok on to Fairytale, i am kinda running out of ideas on that. But, some major things are come up so... look out.**

** So... my new story is using twilight characters, but it will be juicy and romantic. And i always have love for clary and jace . Im going to go ahead and pitch my idea for my next story. Tell me if u like. This is the summary**

He was popular and i was the shy one that always got pushed around. When we got paired together in sience, it was the beging of the end. Follow to counfused teens trying to get through life abd highschool. Rated M **  
><strong>

**P.S in desperate need of a Beta.**

**Love ur author **

**MyaBooo**


	16. Anger

**So sorry its short but… I was meant to be. I'm going to be posting my new story today or tomorrow, check it out.**

**Clary:**

I wake up alone. Lucy isn't even there. I wonder if ill like married life , If anything will be different.

Rose comes in, a little later, with a tray full of food. I sit up in the middle of my king sized bed, while she sits next to me. She puts the tray down and hands me a glass. She starts to mess with my hair and I see her eyes water.

"You're so beautiful. You're going to make a wonderful mother." She sniffles.

"You're scaring me Rose, what's going on." I sit up more and grab a piece of toast.

She gets up and moves around then she stops and looks at me from the end of the bed.

"I…I'm…God it's so hard to say this… I'm your mother, Clarissa."She stares at me with big eyes.

I drop my toast and look at her. What does she mean she's my mother?

She starts to talk, "When you were born I wasn't ready for mother hood. I left and ran far away. I left your father money and a house. One day your father found me and told me he was sick. I packed up everything and became your nurse."

I shook my head; all those memories of my father saying he found me outside his house are lies. I can't be near her. I need Jonathon. I throw my covers on the floor and throw on a white nightgown.

"Clarissa, please listen to me. I was scared." She calls after me.

I run out of the room and down the hallway. Tears are running down my face. I run to Jace's room and throw open the door. He's not there. I run to the Kitchen and find him with Isabelle, Simon, Alec, and Magnus.

I run into his arms and scream in his chest.

"Clarissa, you don't understand…" I hear Rose behind me.

"What's going on?" Jace asks.

I turn in Jace's arms and look at her with teary eyes.

"My whole life is a lie." I scream at her.

"Baby, I'm so sorry…" She starts to tear up and covers her face with her hands.

"You're not sorry Rose, Should I even call you that. If you were sorry you would have told me earlier. You would have told your daughter that her mother has been with her, her whole entire life. When daddy died, I need a mom so bad, and I never knew she was right in front of me." I say.

I hear Isabelle gasp and Magnus choke. I stare at her.

"I've been through so much. I'm just a girl in this big world. I'm married and pregnant all in a month. I needed you." I say with a final word.

"I know you don't know how sorry I am." She says wiping her eyes.

I sit down as Jace talks to her. She disappears and leaves a trail of tears. Jace toke me to his room and let me sleep for the rest of the afternoon.

"_This isn't my child" I hear Sebastian say._

_I sit and cower, my dear baby in my hands._

"_Answer me." He screams._

"_No…" I answer._

"_Then he shall die, the basterd child."He pulls the baby from me and walks out. I scream as Rose and Isabelle hold me._

"_Please don't kill him…"_

I wake up in sweats. I hear a soft tap against my door.

"Come in." I stutter.

Rose enters and sits at the end of the bed staring at me.

I think back to my dream. Should I tell Sebastian the Childs not his. I'm all new at this. I look up at Rose. She smiles.

"Can I ask you a Question Rose…Mom?"I ask

"Yes of course sweetie."

"Would you ever tell your husband your babies not his?" I say.

She gasps. "I knew you and Jonathon were flirty but… Clarissa you have to tell him."

"I know but I'm scared."

"What do you care about more, Jace, Or the baby."

The door fly's open and Sebastian comes in. He looks flustered. I stand up and play with my hands. Rose moves away towards the door. Sebastian Is still shuffling around, muttering things.

"Sebastian."

"Yeah honey" he shuffles through some papers.

"Can you stop for a moment?" I ask.

"Not really I'm kind of busy."

"But, I have to tell you something."

"Ok go ahead." His back his facing towards me, he continues to shuffle.

"The babies not yours." I say cringing at every foul word that leaves my mouth.

He stops shuffling frozen. I see the anger Flow through his veins. His shoulders move with his harsh breathing.

Lord, bless me.

**Reviews?**


	17. Keep Trying

**Clary:**

"What do you care about more, Jace, or the baby."

The door fly's open and Sebastian comes in. He looks flustered. I stand up and play with my hands. Rose moves away towards the door. Sebastian is still shuffling around, muttering things.

"Sebastian."

"Yeah honey" he shuffles through some papers.

"Can you stop for a moment?" I ask.

"Not really I'm kind of busy."

"But, I have to tell you something."

"Ok go ahead." His back his facing towards me, he continues to shuffle.

"The babies not yours." I say cringing at every foul word that leaves my mouth.

He stops shuffling frozen. I see the anger flow through his veins. His shoulders move with his harsh breathing. He lowers his head and grips the papers harder.

"What do you mean the babies not mine?" He says as he slowly turns.

"I mean me and Jace… We did it… a couple of weeks ago." I slowly back up in till I hit a dresser.

"Clarissa…When."He says through his teeth.

"Um…"

"When, Clarissa." He spits in my face.

"The night you meet my stepmother." I turn my face sideways.

Rose is still in the room. She stands in silence as he slaps me across my face. I know he wears rings, so depending on the way he hit me, I might have a gash on my cheek. He hit me so hard that I fall on the floor. Rose gasps and runs out of the room.

Sebastian grabs me forcefully and slams my body against the wood dresser.

"So… you're telling me the Dauphin of France isn't even of royal blood. That you betrayed me and had sex with that Peasant." He slams my body as he ends the sentence.

"Yes." I say in quiet voice. He brings his hand up and slaps me on the other cheek. He picks me up off the floor and throws me on the bed.

"Sebastian." I say.

"Shut up you whore." I cringe at his words.

"Don't move." He says as he walks to the door and speaks to a man. He then closes the door and turns around slowly, an antagonizing slow movement.

"You have disappointed me. You don't think your mine do you?" He snarls. I move my shaking body up the bed as he moves towards me.

I watch as he climbs up the bed and over me. "You think that you can whore yourself to him. I see how he looks at you." He says in my ear.

"I think you need a reminder of who owns you." I cringe as he rips off my dress and grabs both my shaking hands. He keeps my hands in his grip above our heads.

He leads a hand down my quivering body. "You are so beautiful like a goddess that was just born. If only you could have just listened to me when I told you to watch yourself."

He grabs my breast roughly and squeezes it. This makes my body tremble and squirm to get out of his grasp.

He grins wickedly and moves back up my body. He settles himself between my legs and whispers in my ear.

"Are you scared Clarissa…, it's your own fault."

He laughs and bits down on my ear. I cringe and try to close my legs as he tries to enter me. Every time I almost get them closed he takes his hand and grabs my thigh. His grip is so hard that I lose the blood circulation and my thigh goes limp.

"You've been so naughty. Just like a little slut. That's how you like to be treated right, like a little whore." He says squeezing me again.

I bring my knee up and hit him in the balls. He shouts and rolls off of me. I run off the bed and towards the door. He grabs my foot and I fall. I take my foot back and hit him in his leg. He lets go and falls.

I run towards the door and try to open it. It's locked; I bang on the door and try to shout but, a hand closes on my mouth. I scream as he put his fingers in me. I try to hit him but he has my hands under his arm. He moves his arm to get better accesses and I slap him across the face.

I cringe and cover my mouth with my hands. He wipes the blood from his lip and looks at me.

"You're going to regret that." He says grabbing me and throwing my across the room.

**Jace:**

I'm in my room pacing back and forth wondering how I should give Clary the ring I bought for her. I wonder if she'll even take it. I look over as my door slams open and Simon, Alec, Isabelle and Rose bust through my door.

"The Princess, Sebastian…" Rose struggles to breathe.

"What…" My senses go up when I hear those two names in the same sentence.

"She was in the room when it started apparently, Clary told him that the baby wasn't his and he got pissed." Alec says.

"How Pissed…"I say.

"He hit her."Rose says.

I hear this and get angry, I run out of the room and down the hall. I hate that my room is on the other side of the castle. I run fast as I hear Alec and Simon shuffling behind me. I hear a scream as I get closer.

As I turn the corner to their room I see two guards at the door. I run through them but they grab me and push me back. What the hell she's screaming and they won't let me in.

"Orders by the Prince, to let no one in or out." One of the guards says.

"The hell with that."I advance towards the door, but they push me back. One of them pulls out a sword and points it at me.

"Sebastian, stop please… I beg of you." I hear behind the door.

I advance again but Alec grabs me and throws me across the hall.

"It's no use." He says.

"No…no she needs me." I say as he blocks me from the door.

Another scream echo's throughout the hall as I try to get to my baby, Clary and my baby.

**Reviews! **** So I decided that I'm going to make my updates short for all my stories. **** But, that means I will be updating more often.**


	18. Am I Alive?

**Jace:**

"I know Isabelle." I say over again as I stab a cloth dummy.

"Well obviously you don't because your still here." She nags from a chair in the corner.

After I tried and tried to get in that room it was no use. I've been in the training room for an hour trying to get my anger out. Isabelle came after me; she thinks I should leave the kingdom. But, I'm not leaving without my baby and Clarissa.

"Sebastian will kill you, more cruelly than what he has done to Clary." She says I can hear her voice shake.

I'm about to open my mouth when the doors fly open. Sebastian and a guard walk in. Sebastian has a bruise on his cheek and a cut on his eyebrow. He looks at me and grins. I can see the cuts on his lip. He looks at Isabelle. She quivers and shakes.

"Isabelle, could you please get Rose and the doctors. Clarissa needs some help with herself." He says grinning, wiping his bloody hands on a cloth.

Isabelle Runs out of the room, the guard follows her and stands right at the door. I look at Sebastian, he's looking at the knifes.

"So… you're my child's father. Jonathon you have no idea how much I want to kill you right now." He says while throwing knifes at my head, I doge everyone.

"But, I need that baby…You know why Jonathon." He says grabbing a sword and jousting with me.

"Because that baby is my ticket into getting the crown." He says swiping my cheek.

"Why." I ask.

"Because that baby is the future of France. The king will be so preoccupied with the baby, that I'll be able to slip in and steal the crown." He knocks me on my back and presses the sword to my chest.

"You are not going to ruin my chances of getting that crown. Now I'm going to spare you but you're going to marry my dear Aline. You're going to live with her and be on my protection team. But, most of all you're never, ever; going to see, speak, think of, look at or touch, my dear Clarissa without my permission. Do you understand?" He finishes spitting in my face.

"Yes your majesty." I say. He gets up and starts to walk out the door, but stops.

"Oh and by the way that ring you were going to give to Clarissa, just head on down to Aline and give it to her."

**Isabelle:**

I run out of the room as fast as my thirty pound dress will take me. I run to the kitchen and tell Rose to get the doctors. I dread the silence that I hear as I hurry towards Clarissa's room. When I get there I want to scream. As I open the door I can already see the blood all over the room.

I look at the bed and see Clary lying on her back facing the ceiling. Her eyes are closed and her hands above her head. Her naked body is covered in bruises and blood. I walk over and place a sheet on her body.

"Clary?" I say tears coming from my face. I sink to the floor and hold her bloody hand. Tears spread on my face.

"Isabelle? Is that you?" I look up. Her face is pale. Her voice is small.

"You know I never thought… that I would be here right now… Isabelle… Isabelle." She manages to get out.

I climb back up the bed and hold her hand towards my heart. Her eyes open.

"If I die I want to be cut into little stars and put up in the sky, so that I could watch all the happiness that I never got to enjoy." She lets out and closes her eyes.

"I won't let you." I say as Rose and the doctor's bust through the door.

We manage to get her in the tub and clean her off. The doctors tend to the bruises and her consensus. We put her in the bed, that has new sheets and Rose cleans the furniture. The doctors say that the babies probably going to have birth defects or be still-born.

As I walk out of the room to get water. I see aline at the end of the hallway, smiling.

"What are you smiling for?" I ask

"We'll you see now that Jace has moved on…" She shows me her hand. I see a big rock "he proposed."

"Were getting married next week, I hope you'll be there."

**Reviews, P.S. I need baby names.**


	19. Oh Sweet Sun

**Clary:**

The lights shine bright through my curtains. I open my eyes to be met with nothing. I feel nothing, and hear nothing. I feel sore, I feel numb I get up and scream out in pain. I cringe as I walk to the mirror. I bring up my baby pink dress and see all the scares and bruises.

I remember everything, every punch, every scream. I walk out of the room and into the kitchen, no one. I walk to Jonathon's room, its empty. I go to the ballroom and find everyone there. Rose, Isabelle, Simon, Sebastian, Aline. There sitting all at a long table. They all stop talking as I stumble in.

Sebastian looks at me. Aline looks at a window. Rose tears up. Isabelle buries her face in Simons arm. Magnus sips his tea. I walk further into the room. I look down and notice my baby bump, its getting big. I look at one person in specific. Jace sits with his hands in his lap, looking down. That hurts most of all.

"Why is everyone here?" I ask standing a couple of feet away from the table.

"We… are celebrating…Aline's and Jace's…engagement." Magnus whispers.

I feel as though ive had been shot. He proposed to her. They're getting married. I grab on to the chair in front of me in order to not fall.

"What do you mean?" I ask looking at my shoes.

I hear Aline sniffle.

"Were getting married in two weeks." She says.

"Are you really Jonathon?"I ask limping over to him.

He keeps his head down and doesn't say anything. I feel the ears at my eyes. I grab him to so he's standing in front of me.

"Answer me." I cry.

He looks at his shoes. I bring my hand up and slap him. I get mad when there's no reaction. I punch him with everything I've got. I punch him repeatedly in the chest. He just stands.

"Clarissa stop you're going to hurt yourself." Sebastian says.

"Why do you care." I scream at his face.

"Clarissa because you have been bad, I forbid you to ever see him again. If he does I will kill him. He's going to marry Aline and move on. Right, Jonathon." Sebastian says standing up.

Jonathon nodes.

I run to my room and cry and cry.

(-_-,)

Since that day I've never left my bed. I have everything brought to me. I stay in my room and draw or write. Isabelle comes every morning to greet me. Our conversations don't last long. Rose comes in the night to give me dinner and put me to bed.

I didn't go to Jace's wedding. I heard it was fun, out by the water. Sebastian forces me to have sex every week. He doesn't say anything. Just comes in takes me and leaves me naked in a ball. We don't even sleep together at night.

My baby bumps gotten bigger. Doctors have come and checked up on me. Right now I'm nine months.

Rose says it's not healthy to sit in my room all day. She tried to get me out but, I ended up in a ball of tears when I saw Aline's baby bump. She's three months. My stepmother has remarried and moved to the south.

Jace. He visited me once. Sebastian was right there. That was five months ago. I heard he's a general now. … He left me just a shell. I don't even know how I'm going to live with the baby. I don't feel anything anymore. Some days I don't even wake up.

I've thought about jumping off the balcony. But, every time I get the courage someone comes in.

I sit now in my bed. I got an invitation from a princess to have tea next week. If I don't go people are going to start talking. I get up and walk to the door. My head hurts. I open the door and walk out. I look out the windows and see sun. Oh sweet sun.

When I walk in the kitchen I see Eva. She smiles and gives me a hug when I walk in. She makes me lunch as I sit. Rose comes in and sits next to me.

"How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Fine, thank you." I say, Smiling, She holds my chin and hugs me.

Aline walks in and sits next to me. She holds my hand. She came to me a couple of weeks ago crying. She has theses pains and she pukes every morning. She's not ready for this. She's only Eighteen. I'm at least Twenty-two. I start to eat when a pain goes through me.

I stand up and water goes down my legs. I feel the contractions. The girls rush me into a room as everything goes black.

A six hour labor and my blond haired, blue eyed baby is born. Everyone is smiles and happiness as the prince is born. I smile as the king announces.

"Welcome to the world Anthony Verlac, Dauphine of France.

**Thoughts reviews?**


End file.
